


Birthday Boy

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Alex and Lou give Miles a birthday present he'll never forget
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash, Miles Kane/Alex Turner, Miles Kane/Alex Turner/Original Female Character(s), Miles Kane/Lou Nash, Miles Kane/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One: Bond Girls & Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Alex and Louella are characters I’ve been writing in different scenarios for a long time now, but this particular story takes place three years from now, about a year into their marriage during the week leading up to Miles’ 33rd birthday. Alex has an idea on what to give Miles as a gift and Lou’s totally game.

“It’s Miles’ birthday next Thursday… are we doing anything for him?” Lou asked Alex who was stretched out in a lounge chair by the pool. He wasn’t really sunning per se, considering he was wearing his cuffed jeans and a striped t-shirt, but he _was_ lying out in the sun. Alex had a thing about his legs; his knees in particular. Lou was one of about seven people who’d even seen him in shorts. 

In typical Alex fashion, it took him a few moments to properly respond, “I dunno, I think weh’re all goin’ to dinner or summat. Didn’t realeh nail down plans officially.”

“Oh. Well… I meant are we _getting_ him anything for his birthday? Do you have any ideas?” 

Alex glanced at Lou through his dark sunglasses; she looked as if she could’ve stepped out of a past decade with her gigantic round white sunnies and her Bardot ponytail. She looked almost feline-like, sprawled out on her stomach in a chair identical to Alex’s. She was sunning topless, and her bikini bottoms left little to the imagination. 

“Well… there is one idea I’ve been thinking about for awhile… but I dunno how yeh might feel about it…” He had started out coolly, but his ever-increasing uncertainty turned his words into mumbles. 

Lou made a face at him, “Why are you acting all weird? What’s the idea?”

“It’s just… it’s not summat… it’s not a _traditional_ birthday gift, not realeh…”

“Alex.” Lou said his name sternly, because he was doing that inner-outer monologue thing where he openly questioned his own thoughts as he recited them aloud. “Just _say_ it.”

He leaned his head back against the chair, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly before he uttered, “I thought weh could give ‘im… us.”

Of all the things she thought Alex might have suggested, it was safe to say that this was not near the top of the list. Hell, it wasn’t even _on_ the list, let alone the top. “Us?” She repeated, “Please elaborate.”

For this part of the proposal, Alex sat up. He’d seriously been thinking about the idea for a very long time. “Weh’ve talked about it before… maybeh in a more jokin’ way… but it’s been put out there. And I think it’s something Miles really wants.”

“Hmm… I seem to recall a certain someone _growling_ in my ear about how ‘I’m his and no one else’s’ in a hot tub on Christmas holiday. Or was that just an hallucination?”

Alex rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, “Yehr memory is too fuckin’ intense… but I probably did say that.”

“You did.”

“ _Whatever_ … it honestly doesn’t matter what I said before, because my feelings on the subject have changed.” He picked at a hole on the knee of his jeans, growing quiet.

Lou noticed the softness of his voice as he said the last bit, and suddenly the pieces clicked together. “Do _you_ want this, Alex?”

He shrugged, “I think I do… I mean, he’s me best mate… yeh’re me best girl… I love the both of yeh more than anythin’… and there isn’t anyone else in the world that I could ever imagine doing this with.”

Lou studied her husband through the protection of her shady sunglasses. They’d been married for just a little over a year, after dating for almost four years and getting engaged on that very same Christmas holiday. She knew Alexander David Turner better than he knew his own damn self, and if there was one thing that had always been a constant throughout their relationship; it was Miles. Not just physically, but emotionally. The bond that Alex and Miles shared was bigger and stronger than best friends, and it had transcended beyond brothers… they had reached this bizarre stratosphere where they spoke in private jokes and finished one another’s thoughts. They took trips together on Alex’s motorcycle, they’d rarely gone for long without seeing each other, and now they were in the process of going into the studio to complete their third album together. There wasn’t anything one didn’t know about the other and vice versa. It was as if someone had taken one person and split him in two. They were two halves of a whole; perfectly complimenting each other.

There was no doubt in Lou’s mind that Alex was in love with his best friend, but _how_ in love?

“Okay… there’s something I have to ask you before we continue this conversation,” She began and Alex took his sunglasses off, looking at her expectantly. “You’re going to be pissed that I’m asking this, but… are you _in_ love with Miles? I know you _love_ him, but I’m asking if this love goes deeper.”

“I don’t want to fuck him if that’s what yeh’re implying,” Alex chuckled, indirectly answering the question Lou had really wanted to ask. 

She raised her eyebrow at him, even though he couldn’t see it with those big round sunnies.

“I love Miles, I do. But I’m not _in_ love with him. No. Not like that.” It seemed like he added that last part to reassure himself, “I think this is something he really wants though. He’s mentioned it before.”

“He has?”

“Yeh know he ‘as. But he’s told meh more… obviously. Yeh know how he feels about the pair of us. Loves us more than anythin’. What I’m proposing is a threesome where yeh’re actually the star of the show.”

Lou shifted subtly, the idea of both Alex and Miles together in one bed with her was a fantasy she’d thought about often. They knew how she felt about it, too…

“So this is really a gift for me, then?”

Alex chuckled, “I s’ppose it is. But the whole scenario will make Miles feel like a fucking king, and that will make his day.”

The more Alex talked about it, the more Lou let her fantasy flood her mind. And in her fantasy, certain things always happened; things that made her blush sometimes even though she was unabashedly unwavering in her sexual views. “Are you gonna kiss him, too?”

Alex looked like a little puppy, his big brown eyes going wide, “I dunno… maybeh. Depends on how I feel in the moment.”

“Do you _want_ to kiss him?”

“ _Louella_ …”

“ _Alexander_ …” She mocked him teasingly, “these are questions I have to ask if I’m going to agree to this.”

The sun had shifted, and the shadows danced across Alex’s face, the sun catching the smirk on his lips, “So yeh’re sayin’ that agreein’ to this whole thing comes down to whether or not _I_ want to kiss Miles?”

“It’s a contributing factor, yes.”

He raised his eyebrow, and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, “Do yeh want meh to want to kiss him?”

Lou bit her lip because of course she did; her and every sane woman on the planet who shipped the whole Milex love affair, “It’s something I’ve thought about…”

“How do yeh know I ‘aven’t already?” Alex couldn’t hide the deviousness in his smirk; he was baiting her on purpose.

“You haven’t, I _know_ you haven’t. Not a _real_ kiss anyways.”

“Yeh don’t know it.”

“I do. You’ve never hidden anything from me… I can read you like a book. Those lips of yours have never been on Miles Kane’s.”

“How can yeh be sure?”

“Doesn’t matter… you’ve been avoiding my question this whole time.”

Alex knew he had, and he knew she’d catch him eventually, “Alreyt… I _do_ want to kiss Miles. Just to see, ya know?”

Lou nodded excitedly. She was in, even if it was just to see the two of them kiss.

“So does this mean weh’re gun’ teh do this?” 

“I’ll do it. As long as you promise you won’t get jealous.”

“I won’t get jealous,” Alex assured her.

She smirked, making the conscious decision to rile him up, “Even when Miles is kissing me? …Even when he’s fucking me? …When I’m telling him to fuck me harder? …Screaming _his_ name?”

Alex set his jaw, trying to stop himself from having the reaction she was expecting from him, “It won’t bother me… especially because I’ll be there, too. And I’ll be competing with him the whole time.”

“Sure… but what if he’s better than you?”

Alex shook his head, “Why are yeh doin’ this, love?”

“I’m just trying to prepare you for the actual situation. There’s more to it than just three bodies writhing around in a bed having a laugh. There’s emotions at stake. You’re offering the pair of us as a package deal, but in reality it’s the both of _you_ sharing _me._ That could be a dangerous game if we’re not careful.”

He didn’t respond for awhile, considering what she was explaining to him. “I trust Miles. I trust myself. I trust you. The love we have for each other is… different. I want to share you with him.”

“Me too.”

“So it’s settled, then?”

“I suppose it is. Do you know how you want to do it?”

“Sort of…”

Lou sat up, “We have to plan out the setup to the very last detail. I refuse to do this shit half-assed.”

“I agree.”

Lou was now sitting indian style across from Alex, looking very serious despite the fact that she was wearing next-to-nothing. “What would he love?”

“He’d love yeh lookin’ like that.”

She glanced down at her exposed breasts and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, no shit.”

“I didn’t mean naked, I _meant_ he’d like it if yeh looked real sixties. Like swinging London.”

Miles _was_ a fan of the whole mod scene of that time. Loved the Bond movies and that whole playboy archetype. She could do that. They both could do that.

“We could do a sort of Bond-style scenario. _Would yeh like that shaken or stirred Mr. Kane_?” Louella put on her best British accent and Alex smirked.

“Oh, he’s gun’ teh _love_ that. And yeh’d make a really fantastic Domino Derval.” 

“From Thunderball?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah… don’t yeh remember, she only wore black and white like her name? Yeh could do that. Besides yeh love role playin’, love.”

Lou grinned, she _did_ love role playing more than anything. Perhaps pretending to be someone else at first would ease some of her worries about the whole thing. He knew her too well.

“Or yeh could be someone else entirely… invent yehr own Bond Girl.”

She chewed on her lip, contemplating what sort of character she’d like to play. She was picturing the tough-as-nails, sassy Gaby Teller from The Man from U.N.C.L.E. with a dash of Brigitte Bardot. A real sex kitten.

“Turner!” She exclaimed, sitting up on her knees, excitement bubbling up inside her.

“Yes, love?”

“Call me that name you always call me when we fuck,” Her eyes were wild and anxious, and he chuckled. 

Alex reached his hand forward to brush his fingers against her knee and growled low, “Yeh mean, _kitten_?” 

Lou melted inside, her body feeling slightly weak, “God… there’s just something about the way you say that that does me in.”

He raised his eyebrow, lips pursed, “Is that yehr alter ego, love?”

“Kitten,” She nodded, “Sex Kitten.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh out loud, “Well, it’s a bit forward. But then again, so was Pussy Galore.”

“I’m excited, now!” Lou couldn’t hide the smile on her face; her fantasy was about to come true, too.

“Miles is going to be one happy birthday boy.”

//

Tonight was the night. 

It was two days before Miles’ actual birthday, and Alex had devised a plan to take him out for a couple of hours while Lou commandeered his house. The plan was that Alex would take Miles out for drinks at a bar they frequented, and when Alex took him back home; there Louella would be, ready and waiting. They had sided against a full-on surprise in case Miles happened to be adverse to the whole thing. If he wasn’t into it, Alex could text Lou and the whole thing would be off. But both of them were pretty sure Miles wasn’t going to turn it down.

“‘ey, I’m back…” 

Alex had just retuned from a trip to the barber to get his hair done, and get his face all cleaned up nice. If they were going with this whole “007” thing, then he wanted to make sure he looked the part. He even went so far as to take his car instead of his motorcycle so his helmet wouldn’t destroy his hair. 

He tossed his keys onto the counter and headed towards their bedroom where he could hear music playing. Lou _always_ played music when she got ready to go out somewhere; she liked to set the mood.

She obviously hadn’t heard him come in, so he called out to her again, “‘ey… love, are yeh decent?”

“Since when have you ever cared if I’m decent or not?” Lou called back to him, that teasing sarcasm in her voice. 

Alex chuckled, “Good point.” He hung his suit he’d picked up from the dry cleaners on the open closet door and sat on the bed, falling back. The sun was still burning bright outside, despite the fact that it was nearing 5:30 at night. Their room was a hazy orange hue, and Alex felt stifled despite the open windows. 

“How did it go? Did you get your suit?”

Alex exhaled deeply, his arm draped over his eyes. He was nervous about tonight, but he was trying to play it cool. “Yeah, I got it. Got me ‘air did as well; got a shave…”

“Ooh!” Lou cooed from the bathroom, “I can’t wait to see it!”

“What’re yeh doin’ in there anyways?”

“Getting ready.”

“Obviously. So soon though?”

He could hear her sigh, “Turner, you know how long it takes to properly get ready. And tonight is a special night. Everything has to be perfect.”

How was she so fucking calm about all of this? It was his idea, but he couldn’t control the pounding in his chest and he felt riddled with anxiety. 

“Alright, how do I look?”

Alex glanced up at Louella standing in front of him, his eyes widening at the sight of her. She had on that short, silky black kimono she always wore, but that wasn’t what Alex was staring at. Lou’s hair was big, and tousled, and sexy, like she’d already had a romp in bed. Her eyes looked hooded and mysterious with the perfectly drawn liquid liner on the top and bottom, and the pops of white framed by luxuriously thick eyelashes. Her lips looked bee-stung and pouty and Alex sat up on his elbows, as if to get a closer look.

“Jesus fuck…” He murmured, giving her another once over. She’d definitely nailed the sixties bombshell act.

She placed her hands on her hips, smirking, “That good, huh?”

He had been tired just a moment ago, but suddenly, his entire body was _wide_ awake, “Fuck me.”

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, “Literally or figuratively?”

“Seriously; baby, let’s fuck,” He drawled in that deep cadence of his, “maybeh it’ll calm meh the fuck down.”

“You’re really that nervous?” She cocked her head and approached the bed so that she was now standing between his open legs.

“‘course I am!” He exclaimed, “I’m about to share yeh with me best mate in a few hours, and the whole thought of it now is terrifying.”

“Hmm… well,” She lifted her knee and placed it on the bed, just beside Alex’s thigh, “we can still call it off ya know,” And when she was balancing alright, she lifted the other knee so that she was now straddling his denim-clad thighs. 

Absentmindedly, his hands drifted to her legs, and he rubbed gentle circles, his fingers pushing up the fabric of her robe, “No, weh can’t do that…”

“Oh good… because all this took me a very long time,” She gestured to her face and hair, “And I _really_ wanna wear my new dress and shoes.”

“We don’t need to have a threesome for yeh to wear all those things, I will happily volunteer to watch yeh model them,” He gently tugged on the belt of her robe, both of them watching as the knot gave way and the sides fell open just enough. Alex licked his lips, a wolfish grin on his face as he admired her naked body astride his fully-clothed one. She looked so soft, and clean, and kissable, and he stroked his fingers down her torso, from her neck to freshly-trimmed bikini line. 

She smirked watching his hand make its descent down her body. His whole demeanor changed for a moment, no longer tense and anxious, but visibly calm just at the sight of her.

“Weh could seriously ‘ave a bit of a pre-game shag… I mean, I’m just sayin’, I’m up for it…” Alex drawled, his fingers dangerously close to disappearing between her legs.

“Oh, I can tell you’re up for it,” She smiled coyly, shamelessly grinding against his crotch a little. The seam in the fly of his denim rubbed against her in a particularly satisfying way and she moaned softly.

“See… it would feel _realeh_ good… get all the jitters out…” His eyes could’ve been dancing with fire the way he was trying to ignite her with his gaze.

“Stop looking at me like that Turner,” She playfully scolded, “I feel like I’m gonna burst into flames. Your eyes are smoldering. Stop.”

He raised his eyebrow, trying to hide the smirk on his lips but to no avail. He chuckled a little, his hands settling on her hips, “But don’t yeh wanna fuck meh?” His bottom lip jutted out until he was full-on pouting. Doe-eyes and pouty lips on Alex were a lethal combination.

“What a dumb fucking question,” She took his hands from her waist and pinned them over his head. The whole shift in her position had her rubbing against the hard, solid heat constricted in his denim even more, and the pair of them gulped at the feeling. “It’s almost six and you’re due to pick up Miles in forty-five minutes.”

He jerked his hips a little, “C’mon… don’t yeh love the feel of that? The bastard can wait if I’m just a tiny bit late. I’m always late.”

“Wouldn’t it be more fun if _you_ just waited until later? Think of the kind of release you’ll have after all that anticipation,” She purred, leaning down to kiss that dangerously sharp jawline of his, “Mmm… so soft…” She dragged her lips down his neck to his Adam’s apple and back again. 

He grunted, “Yeh know I ‘ate delayed gratification.”

Lou smirked against his neck, “I know. Such an impatient little boy,” She breathed in the scent of his aftershave, her nose gliding along his skin. “After this, you should grow a little scruff again, you know I love the feel of it tickling my thighs when your face is between my legs.”

“Darlin’, come on…” He groaned, “This is torture.”

“What?” She asked playfully, kissing his bottom lip gently, “I’m just thinking out loud. You have to get ready soon. I can’t wait to see you in your suit, cleaned up all nice and sexy.”

“What are _you_ wearin’?”

“It’s a surprise,” She murmured softly, her teeth tugging at his earlobe. “But you’re gonna like it, I promise.”

Alex sighed, his fucking temptress-of-a-wife always knew the right things to say to get him going.

“Let’s go over the rules once more before you get ready,” Lou wanted to pull away but god damn, he smelled so good.

Alex began ticking off all the major points they agreed on earlier in the week, “Miles has to use a condom, no matter what. No double penetration. I can’t get jealous and punch him in his face,” Alex rolled his eyes at that one, “He’s not allowed to be too rough with you, because that’s _my_ job,” He added that second part in as a murmured aside. “We can’t have too much to drink…”

“And the most important one?”

Alex sighed, exasperated, “No matter what happens, weh can’t neglect yeh.”

She sat up, grinning happily, “That’s right.”

“I could never neglect yeh, love. I don’t know why that’s yehr most important rule.”

She shrugged, “It’s not the _most_ important… but this will be a judgement-free environment where you can do whatever you want with Miles. And we’ve all witnessed the sexual tension between you two. Who knows what will happen?”

“Sexual tension,” He huffed, “It’s not that noticeable.”

“ _Milex_.” She chirped, her eyes sparkling.

He rolled his eyes, “Such a silly nickname. Sounds like a cleaning product. And yeh’re just as bad as the rest of them.”

“It suits you two. And yeah, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited about the two of you making out.”

“ _A_ kiss.”

“Yeah, okay…” She rolled her eyes, beginning to back off his thighs to get up. “You should just know that I won’t think any less of you if you want to do more. I’m not saying you have to take it in the ass or anything, but if you want to _explore_ his body a little… no one’s going to stop you. Most especially the birthday boy. He’s had a hard-on for you since the day he met you.”

Alex raised his eyebrow, going over the evidence in his head. Their relationship was definitely a little more touchy-feely on Miles’ end; it’d always been that way. He would smack his ass, kiss his cheek, hold his hand, wrap his arm around his waist… and that was all just stuff he did onstage. Off-stage there were barely any limits. But it never felt _homosexual_ to Alex, it just felt _comfortable_ ; like knowing and caring about someone else _so much_ that you just want to be near enough to them always. 

“What if after tonight, everything changes?” Alex asked her when she was just about to slip back into the bathroom.

“Oh, baby, it will change,” She smiled sympathetically, “but I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing. It’s gonna be really good; for all of us.”


	2. Chapter Two: Mixed Drinks & First Kisses

Only a few minutes late, Alex picked Miles up, and the two of them sped through the Hollywood hills to one of their favorite haunts; The Roosevelt Hotel.

“What will it be tonight, mate; Library Bar or The Spare Room?” Alex asked Miles as he handed his keys to the valet. 

“Oh… I dunno… what kind of night do weh plan on ‘avin’?” Miles asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together as they entered the lavish lobby of the famous hotel. They’d spent many nights here before, for both business and pleasure. 

“They have those fuckin’ delicious Moscow Mules in The Spare Room…” Alex murmured, looking about at the flow of people coming and going.

“But do weh feel like prohibition-era bowling and board games, or that lil’ ‘ideaway nook with the leather couches and zebra pillows?” 

They were talking in monotone Beatles-esque accents like they often did, even though they looked like they belonged in the Rat Pack with their immaculately styled suits and loafers. 

“The Library,” They both said at the exact same time, having a chuckle as they held on to one another while they strolled through the lobby, their expensive shoes clicking along the tiles. The secluded little bar was tucked away in the east corner off the atrium, and was relatively busy for a Tuesday night. Luckily, when they got inside, three spots at the bar cleared up and the two of them swooped in.

“What’re yeh in the mood for?” Alex asked Miles after the bartender asked them to choose the liquor of their choice and the flavors they most wanted to taste. It was another one of those trendy mixology bars; but much, much cooler. The entire bar top was covered with fresh vegetables and fruit, mostly from local farmers markets. It was meant to inspire your creativity, as the bar didn’t feature any menus.

“I dunno… I’m feeling a wee bit spicy methinks… a little bit fruity… ‘ows about somethin’ with… gin?” Miles asked the mixologist and he nodded, giving him a brief idea of what he had in mind. “Sounds perfect, mate. And for you Alex,” Miles lisped teasingly, swiveling himself in his direction.

“Erm… I’m feelin’ a bit sluggish… missed out on me nap this afternoon, and I need like a pick meh up of some sort… definitely tequila, maybe some fruit in there as well?” 

They watched and waited as the bartender mixed them two completely custom drinks.

“Cheers, Miles. Here’s to thirty-three. It’s gun’ teh look bloody fantastic on yeh,” Alex clinked his glass with Miles’, before both of them took their first sip. “Fuck this is good,” he murmured, relaxing back in the zebra-patterned chairs. 

“My God, it is!” Miles was in exceptionally high spirits tonight, getting to spend the evening with his best mate. “I’m ‘appy weh’re doin’ this… like aside from me actual birthday night. It’s like old times.”

It was very reminiscent of that first year Miles had moved to Los Angeles, when they’d all gone out partying as much and as often as they liked. They had still been exploring the city back then, but now they were seasoned pros, with favorite hangouts and haunts. 

Alex nodded, giving his friend a once-over. He’d looked at Miles a hundred million times before, but tonight he saw him through a different set of eyes, knowing what he knew about what was to come later. 

He was still keeping his hair shaved close to his head after that first initial buzz that Alex did for him during the recording of Everything You’ve Come To Expect. It suited him so much more than the awkward mop-tops and Cesar cuts he’d once had. His face wasn’t freshly shaved, his cheeks and chin a little rough looking, and Alex made a note to himself to text Lou about it the first chance he got. 

She’d be pleased if he just so happened to get his face between her legs. 

Alex felt his body heat up as he pictured the image for a moment. He gulped and took another sip to keep himself cool.

“Where is the lovely Louella tonight, anyways?” Miles wondered aloud as if reading Alex’s mind. 

“It’s funny yeh should ask that,” Alex took another sip and spotted an open settee on the far side of the room, suggesting the pair of them move over there so they could get more comfortable. But in reality, Alex just wanted a bit of privacy so he could talk to Miles about their gift.

After they’d laughed about some inside joke for a solid five minutes on their new tufted leather location, Alex figured now was as good a time as ever. It was stupid to be so nervous; the worst that could happen is that Miles could say no. And then they’d have a laugh and that would be that. 

They were tucked away in the farthest, darkest corner of the bar, which was saying a lot for such a tiny space, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them anyways. Sometimes that was the beauty of only being 5’10” and weighing next to nothing; most people didn’t pay any attention to you because you didn’t have the capacity to command a room. Unless it was with the usual entourage of people in tow; together they’d draw a crowd.

“Louella is actually at yours right now,” Alex began, checking the clock on the wall to verify the time. 

Miles raised his eyebrow, “Why’s she there? Are you lot throwin’ meh a surprise party and yeh’re just too excited to keep it a secret?”

Alex began to say something, but ended up just exhaling between his pursed lips. Now that he was here in the moment, it turns out he didn’t really know how to say it. “Well… it’s… sort of… a surprise party…but… the three of us… are… the only guests.”

Miles pulled a face, trying to work out exactly what it was that his best friend was trying to explain. “I don’t fuckin’ follow, Al… I’m sorry…”

Alex took another long sip of his drink, and cleared his throat. “Alreyt… weh’re givin’ yeh a gift, for yeh birthday… and the gift is… us.”

“Like you and Louella and me?” Miles asked, “ _Yeh’re_ the gift? I-” And then it clicked and it looked as if Miles was finally catching on. 

Alex looked at him with those big doe eyes, willing him to understand exactly what it was he was proposing without having to go into too much detail. What he needed to do, was stop being a bitch and just say it. “Like a-a… threesome.” 

There. He’d said it. 

Barely.

“So… What?… How?” Miles wasn’t sure he’d heard Alex correctly. Then again, Alex had a tendency to mumble sometimes. 

Clearing his throat, Alex sat forward, trying to be cool about it, “Weh’ve talked about the idea before, and at first I was a bit adverse to it… but… I think, I think we should try it. That is, if yeh want to.” He glanced over his shoulder at Miles, looking to him for reassurance.

“A threesome.” Miles repeated the word again and it felt bizarre on his tongue. Only because it never seemed like a possibility until just now. Who’s idea was this?” He asked softly, trying to picture the conversation that might’ve occurred between the two of them.

“Mine.”

Miles’ eyes widened in shock, “Wow, I actually didn’t think it were you. How does… how does Lou feel about it?”

“Pretty excited, actually.” Alex breathed with a laugh.

Miles couldn’t help but grin at that.

“‘ey, ‘ey, ‘ey…” Alex chuckled stopping him, catching the way his face lit up, “Don’t get too fuckin’ buzzed about it, she’s still me wife, alreyt?”

The other man nodded, “I know… I just… this is absolutely _not_ what I expected from tonight. Like, at all.”

“So… whaddya think? Are yeh into it?”

Miles placed his hand on Alex’s knee, a gesture that was normally very common for them, but tonight, it seemed as if it meant _so_ much more. “Yeah… definitely.”

The music suddenly felt very quiet, and the settee suddenly felt very non-existent, like the two of them were completely and totally alone. Their eyes searched one another’s like they were looking for answers or maybe just in silent understanding of what their friendship had finally come to.

“Yeh’re okay with this all?” Miles asked him softly, squeezing his knee a little.

Alex nodded, “Erm… yeah… I mean… there’s _rules.”_

Miles grinned, looking intrigued and mischievous with that arching eyebrow as he sipped his drink and sank back, slouching into the leather. “ _Rules_ , eh?”

Alex went on to explain, his cheeks reddening at Lou’s final request. It sounded weird saying it aloud now to his friend, and he didn’t know what he’d say.

“Lou thinks weh’re goin’ to neglect her, does she?” Miles sipped his drink again, contemplating the aforementioned guidelines. “Well, we won’t let that happen, will we?”

Alex raised his eyebrows, his eyes going wide. He knew Miles would have absolutely no problem with any of it. He had always been more open, more outgoing than Alex, just generally more _up for it_ than his shyer, more introverted counter-part.

“What does she think, erm… weh’re goin’ to be doin’ with each other? Are yeh gonna kiss meh, Al?” Miles teased and Alex began coughing uncontrollably. 

An hysterical peel of laughter erupted from Miles, and Alex glanced around to see if anyone were paying attention.

“I dunno… weh’re just gun’ teh ‘ave to see how the night plays out,” Alex said calmly when he’d regained his composure.

“Al… c’mon, mate. Yeh know yeh want to. There’s just sumthin’ between us… always has been.”

“Yeah, there is summat there for sure,” Alex said quietly, unable to look him in the eyes at the moment. 

“Well… I could kiss yeh first, and then yeh wouldn’t ‘ave to worry about it.”

“No.” Alex said firmly, “ _I_ want teh do it.” 

The look in Alex’s eyes was dark and cloudy, and Miles shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling _very_ turned on by the change in his friend’s demeanor. 

“So you _do_ want to kiss meh… pretty badly it seems,” Miles whispered to the older man quietly. “Yeh’ve kept meh waitin’ a _long_ time, Al…”

“I know it,” Alex replied, his throat feeling thick from the anxious knot in the pit of his stomach. 

A few seconds of silence passed while they stared off in their own thoughts.

“We should probably head out then now, yeah?” Miles asked, setting what was left of his drink on the vintage coffee table.

“Yeah… I’m just gun’ teh give Lou a call, let her know weh’re on our way,” Alex took a deep breath, and stood up the same time as Miles. The only way to get past him being the six inches of space between the settee and the table. Alex made an attempt to slide past the taller man, but Miles took advantage of the situation, not bothering to move at all. In fact, Alex could’ve sworn Miles arched himself forward just a bit; his fingers brushing Alex’s hand as he passed him. They shared an intense stare before they went their separate ways.

“I’ll be outside ‘avin’ a smoke,” Miles informed him, “call the car up as well.” 

In the bathroom, Alex slipped into a cubicle of his own, and called Louella. His hands were shaking as he found her name on the top of his recent calls list… right next to Miles. 

“Hey handsome,” Lou purred into the phone, and Alex instantly felt better.

“‘ey, love,” He breathed, his heart still racing.

“He’s into it, isn’t he?” 

Alex nodded.

“I know you’re nodding love, so I need you to speak. This is a _phone_ ,” She teased him, knowing her husband so well.

He chuckled a little, “Sorry… but yeah… he’s… _very_ into it.”

“Did you guys kiss already?!” She exclaimed, jumping to conclisions. “And I _missed_ it?!”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Yup… reyt ‘ere in this highly-trafficked bar in the middle of L.A.”

“Don’t judge me. It could’ve happened in _the car_ or something _,_ I don’t know. _”_

“No love, weh didn’t kiss already. Pretty damn close though…” He muttered the last bit.

Louella grinned, this night was going to be _too good_. “Hmm… I see. Remember my favorite rule…” She teased, smoothing out her dress as she admired herself in one of the many mirrors in Miles’ home. The man adored himself.

Alex thought back to earlier this afternoon when Lou was straddling his lap wearing next to nothing, and he ran his fingers through his hair still wishing they’d just fucked really quick to get it out of his system. “I’m alreadeh thinkin’ about fuckin’ yeh while he watches, kitten, so don’t worry.” 

Lou licked her lips at how _very_ deep, and _very_ sexy he suddenly sounded. He was using his phone sex voice, and it was her absolute favorite; probably because it was such a rarity. “Are you coming right now?”

“Well…” Alex smirked at the hidden double entendre. 

“I _mean_ … are you on your way? You naughty boy.”

“Yeah, love, weh’re leavin’ now.”

“Good,” She purred again, “I’ll be waiting…” 

//

The drive back to Miles’ place was an intense one. They didn’t talk much at all at first, because neither of them could stop thinking about what they were driving back to. They were going to share Louella; Alex’s _wife_ , and possibly each other.

“What… erm… is there anythin’ I should know about Lou before weh do this? What does she like?” Miles asked Alex as they neared his home.

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “What _doesn’t_ she like?” Then he realized he should probably elaborate a bit, “She erm… she’s… Fuckin’ ‘ell. It’s hard to describe her to someone else like this…”

“Well, is there anythin’ I shouldn’t do… that wasn’t in the rules? Shit yeh wouldn’t like meh to do?”

“Honestly, mate… she’s never denied meh of tryin’ anythin’… she’s pretty adventurous.”

Miles laughed, “Clearly.”

“Yeah… she doesn’t seem nervous about this at all. I dunno if I should be concerned about it or what… but she’s more excited then the both of us I expect.”

“Interesting,” Miles murmured, watching the silhouettes of palm trees swaying as they breezed past them.

“She’s… vocal,” Alex grinned, thinking about his darling girl, “not just like, loud, but she’ll tell yeh what she likes or doesn’t like. She’s quite good at that.”

Miles laughed, “I can see that.”

“She also erm… she has the best orgasms when she’s on top…. but she likes it from behind the best.” Alex’s mouth felt dry as cotton when he shared this little tidbit. He almost felt nervous, like he’d broken some secret code between him and his wife. Miles would probably discover this all himself throughout the night anyways, but he _did_ ask. He just wasn’t completely sure if Lou would care that he was telling him these things.

Miles shifted in the passenger seat a little, and Alex’s eyes darted over to him, watching him try to get comfortable again. When he discovered how much Miles was getting turned on by the conversation, words suddenly flowed from him without a filter.

“She has a way of makin’ yeh feel like yeh’re the only person in the entire world that matters. She’s a bloody-fuckin’-tease. She’ll torture yeh until yeh can’t take it anymore. She loves to role play; that’s like, her favorite thing in the whole world.”

“Is she playin’ someone tonight?”

“Sort of…” Alex chuckled, explaining further, “she’s kind of an amalgam of the woman from The Man from U.N.C.L.E. and the Bond girls, particularly Domino Derval.”

“From Thunderball? She’s me favorite.”

“Me too,” Alex grinned and the two of them smiled at each other.

They were on Mile’s street now, and the mood shifted once more. They both spotted Lou’s car parked on the street, like it’d been so many times before. Alex pulled into the driveway and shifted the car into park, the pair of them sitting for a moment longer, not quite ready to face what was waiting for them.

“Alreyt,” Alex said when they finally stepped out of his car. “Weh’ve got teh beh cool. Can’t think about what might happen; it’ll make us too nervous.”

“Agreed. Weh’ve just gotta let it be… natural.”

Alex grinned and the two of them began laughing as they headed up the walk to the front door. When they stepped into the foyer, it was dark; only a few choice lights turned on to set the mood. Lou had his stereo playing like they’d planned; someone like sixties Nina Simone crooning away on vinyl. The whole atmosphere in the house felt different than it usually did, like they were in a movie. Amazing what lights and sound could do.

Miles’ house was the polar opposite of Alex and Lou’s. While there’s was retro and eclectic and had that laid-back California-vibe; Miles’ was more of that old Hollywood, art deco feel, with white stucco walls, tile floors, and lots of palm plants. The foyer was long and headed straight through to the back of the house, another hallway veering off from it, leading to various other rooms. It was all one floor, but sprawling. One could get lost in it for sure.

As they neared the large open living room with the high vaulted ceiling, Alex took the lead, glancing back for just a moment at Miles. 

Louella was leaning against the large black piano, ever-so-cooly, like it were the most natural thing in the world. Her arms were stretched out to the sides, her fingers curled over the top edges. Her eyelashes fluttered a bit as she smiled coyly at Alex, watching him drink her in. She was wearing a sheer, floor-length dress with a killer deep-v cut down the front, long-sleeves with high cuffs and a very, very high slit on the left side. Her knee was bent just slightly, enough for her leg to peak out of the fabric, looking miles longer than they normally did. She was already a decent height, but the stacked heels on her feet gave her an even more commanding appearance, and Alex was blown away. He’d only seen part of the look, but when everything was put together, she was jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

“‘ello, love,” Alex smirked, his deep voice resonating in the large open room. His confidence came back with a vengeance the moment he clapped eyes on her, all of his nerves on the back-burner for now. She had a way about her that calmed him, like her presence was revitalizing to him. 

Lou pushed herself off the piano, her lips curved into a tiny smirk as Alex approached her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other entwining his fingers with hers. “Yeh look absolutely stunning, kitten,” He growled against her ear, his palm pressing her tightly against him. 

Knowing full well that Miles hadn’t taken his eyes off of them for a single second, Alex pulled Louella into a deep kiss, drawing it out much longer than he probably should’ve. Lou giggled a little against his lips, letting her back arch into him as he held her tight. His hand slid down her back to rest on her ass, and he squeezed it, trying to decipher whether or not she was wearing anything underneath that dress. 

“I’m gonna say hello to the birthday boy,” Lou told him softly as they broke their kiss. She left his embrace, their fingers still entwined as she walked away from him, glancing back to wink at him as their hands fell apart. 

Alex watched Lou saunter over to Miles, her ass swaying seductively in that dress. He stroked his hand over this mouth and chin, taking a deep breath before retreating to the bar to make them some drinks. It was recessed into the wall, lit up neon blue with lights from underneath. Alex could tell that Lou had been drinking tequila before they’d arrived because he could taste it on her lips; distinctly salty with a hint of lime. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted her shot glass on the mirrored bar, several lime wedges sucked dry. He grinned, and set about making something classic to ease their nerves.

Miles had been watching the entire scene between Alex and Lou unfold, and he was embarrassed to admit that he couldn’t wait for it to be his turn. He studied the natural way in which they complimented each other, one bending when the other curved and vice-versa. What was he even doing here? He thought to himself, watching their kiss deepen. Then just when he was beginning to feel like a third wheel, Lou stalked towards him, and he felt like prey being hunted by a much more dangerous predator. 

She looked killer. Like the kind of woman who could really fuck him up; chew him up and spit him out. That dress, although it covered a lot of her body, still left very little to the imagination. She always wore a lot of black, and it was always very sheer, and Miles loved it. She knew exactly who she was as a person, and he adored that about her. 

Fuck the Bond girls; Louella had them beat.

“Happy birthday Mr. Kane,” She purred, suddenly coming to a stop before him. Her nails were painted with a dark-colored varnish, and she slipped them up and down the edges of his lapel, before tucking them underneath and gripping them tightly. Miles felt speechless for one of the first times in his life. She was mesmerizing. 

“Thank you,” He murmured softly, making her smile.

“Are you nervous… about tonight?” She asked him quietly, causing him to lean his head in to hear her. 

“Yes,” He breathed and her smile widened even more.

“Alex told you the rules?” She asked him, her eyes smoldering as she sized him up.

He nodded, his hands clenching into fists from his nerves. 

“Good,” She smiled, “Now… I think you should do something with those hands of yours… like put them _on_ me.”

Miles’ eyes widened and he glanced towards Alex in the corner of the room where he was quietly mixing drinks. He was surprised to see that he wasn’t watching them at all.

“Don’t worry about Alex,” She murmured, placing her hands on his face to avert his attention back to her.

His eyes snapped back to hers and she smirked, licking her lips.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, Miles,” She purred, batting her eyelashes coquettishly before she pulled his face close. Lou licked at his lips, before pressing hers against his. It was deep, and slow, and different… much different than kissing Alex, but not in a bad way. She hadn’t kissed another man in over five years, and it felt bizarre, like cheating, but with permission. Miles’ lips were thinner than Alex’s, but he was eager, and his tongue wasted no time tangling with hers. 

He started to feel a little more confident now that she’d made the first move, and he unclenched his fists, his hands anxiously gripping her waist. Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, her fingernails dragging through his soft, spiky hair, and it felt strange not to have anything to rake her fingers through. She liked a good head of hair on a man.

When Louella pulled away from his mouth, she took a deep breath, letting her hands fall slowly from his face. They smiled softly at one another, having successfully gotten their first initial kiss under their belt. 

Lou could feel Alex’s presence just behind her, and she turned to look at him. His eyebrow was raised and he had a small smirk playing on his lips. He’d definitely enjoyed what he’d just witnessed. 

“Did yeh like it?” Alex asked them, and they both nodded.

“Baby, he’s got scruff,” Lou grinned at him and Alex chuckled.

“I know it… was gun’ teh tell yeh, but thought yeh might like to find that one out on yehr own.”

“I like it,” She whispered excitedly.

“What’s that mean? Why’s that so important?” Miles asked, unable to stop the grin on his face. This might be much easier than he thought.

Alex licked his lips, his smirk still firmly in place, “Well mate, Louella here likes the feel of it on the inside of her thighs when…”

Lou’s eyes left Alex’s and darted to Miles’ who finished the thought in his own head. 

“As it turns out… I’m actually quite good at that,” Miles announced proudly, rocking back on his heels.

Alex snickered, “Yeh’re not as good as I am, mate, I can guarantee that.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, it is. Ask her. Lou?”

They both turned to look at her expectantly, and Lou shrugged her shoulders, “His tongue is pretty fucking amazing, Miles. It might be tough to compete with that.”

“I’m willing to prove I can do it better.”

“Meh too.” Alex challenged him,

Louella bit her lip, feeling herself get wetter by the second. Here she was, in the middle of what was quite possibly her biggest fantasy; and the two of them were squabbling over who could do the better job at eating her out. 

“Fuck; dreams really do come true,” She breathed, and the two of them laughed in unison.


	3. Chapter Three: Making Demands & The Element of Surprise

“How about before we get to that love, we ‘ave a drink and possibly a smoke?” Alex suggested, looking to Miles for approval. He nodded and three of them relaxed for a moment, Alex passing out the drinks he’d concocted.

Louella sipped hers slowly, standing beside Alex who was sat on the armrest of the settee. He wrapped his arm around her waist again, after lighting his cigarette and taking a deep drag. His hand rubbed her back lazily as he offered his cigarette to her. Leaning forward, she closed her lips around it, inhaling and standing up to blow the smoke above his head like a smoggy halo. Lou smoked occasionally, _rarely_ , and Alex hardly smoked at all anymore. She was happy he’d given it up, but damn, did he look good doing it. 

Miles was standing off to the side, and she gestured him over to join them, leaning into him when he stood behind her. She was a Milex sandwich, and she didn’t hate it.

“You both look quite good tonight, ya know…” She told them, looking from one to the other. Miles was wearing an all black suit with a patterned dress shirt and loafers, and Alex was wearing a deep maroon version with a black dress shirt and loafers. Similar but different. They looked sharp; like they both could’ve just walked off an old Hollywood film set. The whole lounge act with the tumblers and the cigarettes suited them, and she felt like a glamorous dame stood between them.

“So do you, love….”

“Yeah, it’s a shame yeh won’t ‘ave that dress on for much longer,” Miles slurred cooly, glancing over her shoulder to make eye contact with Alex who was just smiling right back. 

They were going to be really amazing at tag-teaming her; especially when it seemed like they always knew what the other was thinking.

Miles put out his cigarette and stood closer to Lou, his front pressed almost entirely against her back. She curved into him, and he brushed her dark brunette hair aside to kiss her neck. Alex took a final drag of his cigarette, watching the scene before him unfold. He put his out as well, and stood up to join them.

Alex kissed her slowly, biting at her bottom lip like he always did, trailing his finger down her neck and chest until he reached the point in the deep-v. Her eyes were watching his, while Miles was working his way up to her ear. She lifted her arm to wrap it around Miles’ neck, and Alex raised his eyebrow, pursing his lips. Not to be outdone, he brushed his fingers over the sheer fabric that covered her breasts, feeling her shiver a little at his touch.

He smirked, cupping her breasts in his hands, and leaning forward to kiss between them. Lou’s mouth fell open, and she sighed softly, the feeling of two different mouths on her twisting knots in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was racing as she tried desperately and failed, to concentrate on each of their lips separately; Alex clearly knew his way around her body, while Miles was exploring unfamiliar territory.

Miles’ hands roamed freely, around her neck, over her shoulders and then down her back to wrap around her front, replacing Alex’s. She squirmed a little at the touch of another man’s hands on her breasts, and Alex noticed, glancing up at her with concern in his eyes. Even though it felt strange, she smiled, nodding quickly at Alex, letting him know she was okay. She wished she didn’t have reactions like that, but everything felt so foreign. What a strange predicament she’d put herself in; even knowing all the logistics beforehand, it didn’t make it any less bizarre in real time. Nothing could prepare her for the way she was about to be taken care of. 

Taking a deep breath, she combed her fingers through Alex’s hair as he continued to kiss her. It always relaxed the both of them, and she heard him humming against her skin in appreciation. 

Miles had felt the bit of resistance in her body, and made a conscious decision to go easy at first; let her get used to the way he treated the women he was with. He’d always had a bit of a voyeuristic nature to him, and watching the body language exchange between Lou and Alex had him craving more. He liked to watch. It wasn’t in a dirty, lascivious way; it was more like relationship goals to him. He’d admired and adored Alex since the beginning of their friendship; and he envied his romantic, poetic nature. He was a quiet kind of confident that Miles wished he were more capable of being. And when Alex met Lou and they fell in love; it was like two whole humans coming together to make a pair that pushed to make each other better every day. Miles wanted that. And now he was getting to see first hand just what they did and how they acted behind closed doors. The way they were able to read one another with just a look was fascinating. 

What Miles didn’t realize though, was that he had a similar connection to Alex and it was about to work in their favor in the very best way. 

Miles continued with the mission at hand, pushing her breasts together. From his view point over her shoulder, he watched as Alex wasted no time sliding his tongue between them. Lou moaned, shivering as Alex alternated between licking and blowing cool air on her, while Miles’ fingers found her nipples, circling them though the sheer fabric of her dress. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, and held Alex’s face against her chest, begging him to give her more. He dragged his nose down the center, nudging the thick fabric of her deep collar aside so he could sink his teeth into her.

Alex had always been quite fond of biting her, and he did, every chance he got, yet she still cried out in a mix of dull pain and satisfaction. He chuckled against her skin, the sound reverberating in her chest. While Miles’ hands were fondling her breasts, Alex’s hand slipped through the slit of her dress and around her thigh. Her skin was warm and soft, and instead of going straight to grab her ass like he normally would, he took his time letting his fingers dance up and down her legs. 

Her knees began to shake a little, her body already having trouble keeping up with who was doing what. Two sets of mouths. Two sets of hands. Two very handsome, very sexually aroused lads working in tandem to do their best to please her. 

Lou turned her head, nuzzling Miles’ cheek to get him to kiss her. She needed her mouth occupied, and she had decided she liked the feeling of kissing someone new. Even for a little while. “Kiss me,” She whispered, their eyes connecting, having a staring contest of sorts before he gave in and gave her what she wanted. This kiss was unlike the last one in every way. This was aggressive, forceful, controlling, and Lou didn’t protest one bit. She moaned, her mouth opening wider so he could have his way with her.

Alex couldn’t help but get distracted when he heard the moans of pleasure coming from Lou. He watched them kiss, his hands stilling underneath her dress, his mouth falling away from her breasts. Lou noticed he’d stopped touching her, but she was too entranced by Miles to stop and find out why.

Straightening up, Alex tilted his head watching his best friend make out with his wife. He kissed so differently from him, but she didn’t seem to mind. It couldn’t possibly be as good as his kisses though, despite her moans. His eyes clouding over, he grabbed her chin, breaking her away from Miles to show him how she _really_ liked it. There was no recovery time in between, and Lou gasped just as Alex’s mouth closed over hers. He kissed her hungrily, holding her face in his hands, tilting her head back to bite at her bottom lip before sucking on it. 

Miles had barely registered what had happened before he realized that Alex had stolen her away from him. Not to be outdone, he did his best to steal her back from Alex. He wasn’t done kissing her, he wanted more. He wanted to hear more of her moaning for him. And when he stoled her back, it happened almost immediately, especially when he sucked on her tongue. 

Alex growled lowly, not wholly satisfied with his kisses before Miles took her back. So he went in for the kill. He pressed himself against her, his lips on her ear. “Kiss me, kitten… I need yeh,” He growled again, and Lou broke, her eyes darting to Miles’ quickly before she turned her head in Alex’s direction, wrapping her arm around his neck, her other hand flat against Miles’ chest.

It was Alex’s turn to moan as she kissed him roughly in response to him being so selfish. Maybe selfish was the wrong word, it wasn’t jealousy either, it was more like _boasting_ to Miles that he already had her body figured out. She couldn’t blame him for being a little possessive; if the roles were reversed, she imagined Miles would probably be the same way. Still, now that she had him, she fucked with him, teasing his mouth, licking at his lips and pulling away a few times before giving him the kind of kisses she knew he needed. She had to take advantage of what little control she had.

Lou was standing bookended between the two of them, wondering how an innocent game of making out suddenly turning into a competition of who was going to kiss her better, harder, deeper. It was all becoming too much, so she held them away from her for a moment while she caught her breath.

“Holy shit…” She breathed, her lips swollen and red from the mouth-to-mouth-to-mouth contact.

“Too much for yeh, baby?” Alex smirked devilishly, slipping his jacket off and tossing it onto the couch. He unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and began rolling his sleeve up; his next move already mapped out in his head.

“You guys are gonna kill me,” She simpered, her eyes sparkling while she fanned herself, “Can’t you play _nice_ and take turns sharing me?” She raised her eyebrow at them, her hand on her stomach to steady herself while she took deep breaths. 

Miles laughed a little, realizing how silly they were acting, trying to outdo one another. “Would yeh prefer we take it easy on you?”

“She dun’t want us teh take it easy on ‘er,” Alex responded, his voice thick with a sort of hunger. “Do yeh, love?”

“You can give it to me hard,” She smirked, “… just don’t forget to let me breathe.” 

Alex and Miles exchanged knowing glances.

Lou eyed Alex hungrily while she watched him roll up his sleeves. It was such a simple, normal, everyday action, but there was something about _the way_ he did it. She squared herself off with him while he rolled up the other sleeve of his shirt, staring her down with that over-confident look he often had. She stroked her hand down the front of his trousers, feeling how hard he was already. Alex pursed his lips, glancing down to watch her hand stroke him, revving him up.

“Miles,” She purred, and without taking her hand off of Alex, she reached for Miles’ belt with her other and pulled him towards her. “Get comfortable, baby… take your jacket off.”

Without missing a beat, Miles shrugged out of it, just in time for Lou’s hand to close around him through his trousers, too. He let a low grown escape his lips and she smirked, having created just the effect she wanted.

She could feel Alex getting harder, especially when he saw her touching Miles like she was touching him. Now he was too turned on to worry about being jealous, and in an odd way, he wasn’t really. It actually made him sort of proud to prove to Miles how amazing she was; not that he didn’t already know that. 

“Are yeh wearin’ anythin’ underneath that dress, Louella?” Alex asked, his voice catching in his throat for a second. 

She shrugged, “Why don’t you take it off me and find out?”

She squeezed her hand around both of their cocks once more before turning her body a little, angling her neck so he could find the zipper at the top. His fingers brushed against her neck, tickling her while he fumbled with the clasp before slowly dragging the zipper all the way down. He slid his hands around her waist, running up her sides and to her shoulders before he pushed the fabric down her arms, slowly revealing her naked body to Miles. For a second, Alex wished he was in front, but he was excited by the fact he was putting on a show for his mate. Besides, another second more, and he’d get to put his hands on her ass, and he wasn’t mad about it.

“Louella, darling,” Miles said her name in hushed tones, his eyes hazy with lust as they swept over her body, “Yeh’re bloody perfect.”

Her face felt a bit flush, finally standing before Miles Kane nearly naked, “How long have you dreamt about this moment?” She asked him, not in a cocky way, but because she knew how he felt. They’d both felt this way for so long. Just curious about one another.

He scratched his fingers through the scruff on his cheeks, looking a bit giddy, “Fuck me, a _long_ time.”

“How’s she look, mate?” Alex drawled from behind her, working on shimmying the rest of her dress over her hips.

“Yeh’re a lucky bastard, you are,” Miles raised his eyebrow as her black lingerie came into view. 

Alex chuckled, sliding the sheer fabric down her legs. “I think he likes what he sees, kitten.” 

“I think you’re right,” Lou grinned, grabbing a handful of Miles shirt, bringing him close. “You can touch me you know.”

Alex ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, cupping her ass and squeezing her hard, almost pushing her flush against Miles. She could feel his erection brush against her and she squeezed her legs together, the dull ache building. And then Alex was grinding himself against her from behind and she thought she’d come undone just then.

“ _Fuck_ …” She breathed her nearly naked body trapped between the two of them. They were both pressed so tightly against her now, that there was nothing left to hide from one another.

Alex bit her shoulder, running his tongue along the imprint, and pressing wet kisses all the way up her neck. Miles mirrored Alex on the opposite shoulder, until the both met in the middle and Lou thought maybe now would be the time they kissed; but it wasn’t. 

Not even close.

“C’mere love,” Alex drawled, taking her hand and leading her to the armchair with the leopard print upholstery. In any other person’s home, it would’ve been tacky, but not at Miles’ house. It felt like London calling; pillows with The Beatles emblazoned on them and massive sixties film posters. 

Alex was about to sit himself down when Lou grabbed his belt, stopping him, “I think I know what you’re up to, and this has to go,” She kissed him slowly while she undid his belt, drawing it through the belt loops, and letting it drop with a thud to the floor.

He kissed her once more before sitting down and getting comfortable before he told her to spin around and sit on his lap. She was confused at first, but then she got where he was going. She sat on the tops of his thighs, her legs on the outside of his. She could feel his erection in the curve of her ass and she wiggled her butt a little to tease him.

“Tell Miles to get over ‘ere,” Alex demanded low enough for only her to hear.

“Miles,” She curled her finger, beckoning him over. 

“Tell him to stand between your legs.”

“Come stand right here,” She reached for his hand and pulled him directly in front of her.

Alex was gliding his fingertips across her back, tracing imaginary patterns, before they went off course and skipped around to her front. They danced along the edge of her panties, his fingers just barely tucking themselves in under the waist.

“I think Miles deserves some special treatment for his birthday,” Alex murmured, eliciting goosebumps across her flesh when his fingers inched closer to her pussy. “What do yeh think?”

“Mmm, yes…” She replied, and no one was sure if it was in response to his question, or her satisfied reaction to his fingers.

“I’m gun’ teh play with yeh baby, while you give Miles’ head,” Alex informed them like it were the most normal thing in the world.

This had been the plan all along, at some point or another, for Lou to perform oral sex on Miles, but she’d let Alex decide the way in which it would happen. The element of surprise turned her on.

“Jesus,” Miles whispered, looking down at Lou, sitting pretty on Alex’s lap, her legs spread open like an invitation. 

She bit her lip, peering up at him with those big, honey brown eyes, her fingers already making short work of his belt and fly. He unbuttoned his shirt, practically ripping it off his arms and tossing it to the floor. Lou felt along the definitions in his stomach; he was a bit wider than Alex, a bit more muscular, too. He actually put effort into being fit; all his training in boxing showed.

Alex hadn’t let his fingers descend any further, while he waited for Lou to get started with Miles. He honestly couldn’t believe he’d agreed to all this, but now that it was happening, he was happy he did.

Lou slid her hands inside Miles’ trousers, pushing them down and letting them fall to the ground. He was wearing navy blue boxer briefs, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the bit of hair directing her downwards. His breath hitched when she tugged his briefs down, his cock springing up when it was released. There was an impish gleam in her eyes when she leaned forward and licked just the tip, teasing him.

“Miles Kane…” She whispered, smirking up at him. He wasn’t as big as Alex, (which led her to believe was the reason why he always wore such tight pants), but he was still just as pretty. 

He held his breath as he watched her lick those beautiful lips, before rubbing the head of his cock across them. At that very same moment, Alex let his fingers get back to exploring, and he slipped his middle finger in-between her folds, making her gasp. She whipped her head around to glare at him and he smirked, bouncing her in his lap in response. 

“Keep going,” He told her threading his fingers through her hair and pushing her head forward.

His other hand was busy feeling how wet she was for him, for them. He stroked her clit slowly before dipping his finger inside her. She moaned, the vibrations causing Miles to pitch his hips forward, shoving his cock further into her mouth. He gave her an apologetic look, not meaning to seem forceful at all, but it didn’t bother her. She wrapped her hand around him, sliding it up and down as she sucked on the head. 

Alex was teasing her, slipping his finger in and out of her, and she was dying for more. He had her in this position to keep torturing her because she had no place else to go, sat on his lap the way she was. His other hand tickled the inside of her thigh and her hips shook at the sensation.

“Tell me what yeh want, kitten,” He growled, and she pulled her mouth off Miles with a resounding pop, her hand still pumping him when she spoke.

“More. I want more of you…” She breathed, “I wanna fuck myself on your fingers.”

“Christ,” Miles whispered under his breath, watching this exchange unfold.

Alex did as she asked, adding a second and then a third finger, thrusting them in and out of her while she rotated her hips against him. 

“That’s it, love…” Alex said softly, watching her ass grind against him in his lap. He liked being in control of the situation, directing them to perform every little idea that popped into his head. “Miles…” Alex glanced up to lock eyes with him. They had a moment, the two of them, all dark eyes and flushed cheeks, “…fuck her mouth.”


	4. Chapter Four: Turner & Kane

Miles froze, unable to process everything that was happening. It wasn’t only an hour or two earlier, when they were discussing what would happen tonight in a bar, that Alex was hardly able to even bring himself to say the word _threesome_ ; let alone demand he fuck his wives’ mouth. Who the hell was _this_ Alex? Where had he been hiding? The only logical explanation was that he was comfortable and confident with Lou in the room with him. And maybe this turned him on enough that he checked his inhibitions at the door the moment they entered his house.

Lou caught the uncertainty flicker in Miles’ eyes and she smiled softly at him, breaking her character a little. “It’s okay,” She whispered, “I like it.” But then quickly added, “If it’s not your thing… then you don’t have to.”

It wasn’t as if Alex couldn’t hear her whispering, and he looked to Miles, agreeing with her. He certainly didn’t want to pressure his friend to do anything he didn’t feel comfortable with; birthday gift or not.

Miles laughed a little, “It’s not that… it’s just… I barely recognize the pair of yeh.” Lou glanced over her shoulder to Alex, silently asking him if they’d taken things too far. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m into… all of this… I’m just mind-fucked over the surrealness of it all. I can’t believe this is actually happenin’.”

It was an odd moment for such an honest confession, but it took a little of the heightened tension out of the situation. Lou felt like she had to respond, especially because she never got to talk to Miles beforehand.

“I know I’m like… staring at your fucking dick right now,” She laughed, and they laughed a little, too. “But I never got to say anything before we jumped into this. And I just… I love you both so much, in different ways, and I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time. And I promise you, especially you Miles, that I’m not offended or shocked, or _unwilling_ to do anything tonight. I want to do it all… everything… both of you. We all respect each other… this is just us having fun, okay?”

Alex sighed, “This is all because of what I said, innit?”

“No Alex!” Miles cried, “It wasn’t just that, I couldn’t figure out in me ‘ead how yous could be so completely different in this environment. It was takin’ me a second to wrap me ‘ead around it.”

“I suppose it’s like a… behind closed doors kind of thing,” Alex drawled, just casually having a serious conversation with his wife and his best friend who were both almost completely naked. “I’m just comfortable here… with Louella,” He shrugged, is index finger following her spine down her back. “Weh’ve never really held back anythin’ so…”

“And you both wanted tonight to be special, and ‘ere I am fuckin’ ruinin’ it, fuckin’ runnin’ me gob,” Miles tired to laugh it off but now he felt a little embarrassed.

“Miles, you’re _not_ ruining it… it’s not like we’re gonna run away now, or like I’m not gonna suck your dick, because I _definitely_ still am,” She grinned, “And if I’m not mistaken… bets were made earlier that I’d like to see followed through…”

Alex and Miles laughed; Miles tapping her chin affectionately; Alex pressing his nose against her back, lazily kissing her a few times.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t just forget about a promise like that; you fucking sexy bastards got me wet the moment you mentioned it.”

“Don’t worry kitten, weh’re gun’ teh take care of yeh, aren’t we Miles?” Alex looked up to his partner in crime, and he nodded.

“Of course we are, Al… she’ll be screamin’ our names in a bit I reckon.”

The two of them grinned at each other and Lou beamed, feeling so much better now that they’d laid all the cards on the table. “Maybe we should have another drink of something before we continue… get us all a little more loose…” Drinking too much had been one of her “rules”, but this was going to be the exception.

Before either of them could protest, she scampered off Alex’s lap and over to the bar. The two of them followed her with their eyes, before glancing back to one another. Alex couldn’t help but let his eyes rove over Miles’ body for a moment, shamelessly staring him up and down. Miles looked good… better than he had in a long time. He looked masculine, fit… and Alex licked his lips without realizing it, the urge to touch him or kiss him surprisingly strong just then. He rubbed his palms on his pant legs, his fingers digging into his thighs as he tried to relax. 

Louella chose a bottle and spun around, catching the look that Alex was giving Miles. She was giddy with anticipation for the moment that he finally made a move, wondering exactly how it would happen. He was looking at him now like he wanted to fuck him, and that kind of surprised her. He’d been so adamant about not having any desire to physically have sex with him; but she’d be shocked if something more than a kiss didn’t happen.

She sauntered her way back to them, holding up the bottle of liquor, “Would yeh like that shaken or stirred?”

Alex chuckled, “Yeh’ve been waitin’ a week to say that, and it’s got absolutely nowt to do with anythin’ when it’s out of context.”

“Shh,” She hissed, “let me have my moment.”

“Role-playing, Alex,” Miles reminded him and Lou grinned.

“Oh, so he told you I like to play dress up?”

Miles nodded, smirking at Alex, “He told me a few things about yous before we got ‘ere.”

“Did he?” She twisted the cap off the bottle, all the while smiling at Alex. 

“Yeah, got a couple tricks up me sleeve now…” Miles grinned cheekily.

“Is that so?” She giggled as she climbed back into Alex’s lap like they’d never stopped. They passed the bottle between the three of them, the anxiousness soon subsiding. The giggles died away as Alex ran his fingers through Lou’s hair and down her back, slowly getting her back in the mood. Miles had the bottle now, and Lou placed her hands on his hips, whispering kisses across his stomach while he drank. He took one last swig, wiping his mouth as he looked down at her, turned on by the view. 

“Alreyt… I think I’m ready now,” Miles told them both.

“I can see that,” Lou smirked, glancing down.

He chuckled and handed the bottle to Alex who set it beside them on the table.

“Weh’re all alreyt then, yeah?” Alex asked them both, because to his surprise he was more than ready.

“Yes,” Lou and Miles agreed, and Miles leaned down to kiss her, weaving his fingers into that tousled hair of hers. 

When he stood back up, he kept his hands in her hair, moving his hips closer to her face and her waiting mouth, now eager to fulfill Alex’s previous request. Lou licked all along the underside of Miles’ cock, getting him nice and wet before she opened her mouth and invited him inside.

Miles’ eyes fell closed when he slid himself past her lips and into her warm, waiting mouth; but only for a second. He wanted to watch. Groaning as he slid further inside, he held her still when he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She didn’t gag at all, and for a moment Miles wondered how many times she had to practice this for Alex. He hadn’t _really_ seen Alex completely naked… well, he _had…_ but not aroused, and he knew he was bigger than he was. 

Alex couldn’t keep his eyes off Miles; studying his face when Lou deep-throated him. He couldn’t really see much below his waist because of Lou, but he could tell from his expression that he was enjoying it. He shifted his hips in the chair, attempting to adjust himself for comfort, but fuck, he was so hard it actually hurt. He couldn’t wait for his turn.

Lou let Miles guide her head up and down at the pace he desired, and he was gentle with her from the start. He tasted different than Alex, felt different in her mouth, _moved_ differently… 

_Alex._

Here she was just sitting in his lap while he was being completely ignored. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his hand and brought it around her waist to slide inside her knickers again. She heard him groan when she guided his fingers back inside her, and she held him there while she rode his hand. She could feel his other hand sliding up her back, and she tilted her head back a little while he stroked her neck.

It was an odd feeling, Miles in her mouth, Alex caressing her throat… but she _liked_ it. This foreplay shit was going to be the death of her.

Alex’s fingers thrust into her harder and harder, and she hummed, feeling the tension in the pit of her stomach. His hand left her throat and traveled down her body to her breasts, then to her stomach where he pressed his hand flat, trying to create that magical sensation that always sent her spiraling.

She whimpered, her mouth still wrapped firmly around Miles, who’s thrusts were speeding up with every sound she made. He watched how fast Alex’s fingers were moving through the lace of her panties, every movement completely visible. 

“Holy _fuck,_ Louella,” Miles groaned when she twisted her tongue around him, gripping the base of his cock and pumping it roughly. “Keep doing that,” He sighed, meaning to keep watching her, but his eyes drifted to Alex instead.

Alex was staring at him with dark, lust-blown eyes, almost sneering the way his jaw was set. And then Alex licked his lips, and Miles jerked his hips forward, for a second imagining that it was Alex’s mouth he was fucking, not Lou’s. Louella assumed that she was the one that initiated that reaction, and she let him slide from her mouth, stroking him harder, quicker, begging him to cum. 

“You like this, don’t you Miles?” She purred, and he groaned, feeling himself getting close.

He grunted when he saw Alex nod his head, and he brushed Lou’s hands aside, “Open yehr mouth, love,” He demanded, his voice catching, slightly unnerved. He thrust his cock into her mouth roughly a few more times, before sliding out and jerking himself off until he felt that familiar tug in his stomach. “Open… _wider_ …” 

“Open your mouth for him, kitten,” Alex’s deep voice cut through the silence, “swallow it all.”

She could feel Alex’s fingers pressing the side of her clit now, and he was so hard, throbbing against her ass; she couldn’t wait until he fucked her. But first, Miles had to cum, and he was almost there. “C’mon, baby, cum for me,” She breathed, coaxing him.

It happened almost instantaneously, Miles moaning as he came into her mouth with terrible aim. Some of it dripped down the side of her mouth, and when she swallowed what she could, she wiped her finger against her chin, and made a show of licking it off. 

Alex held Lou’s hips down, holding her against his cock straining in his pants. He was so turned on, and _dying_ for relief, but it would be a bit longer before he had any. Miles had a wild look in his eyes, like his orgasm supercharged him or something. Alex wouldn’t be surprised if he let out a spontaneous yell like he’d often do onstage when he was particularly excited. 

“Miles?” Lou eyed him as leaned forward, running his hands down her thighs and dropping to his knees.

 _Oh shit_.

“Are you gonna…?” Lou started to say, but she needn’t finish her sentence, because she already had her answer. 

Apparently Miles needed absolutely no recovery time.

“Hold her hips up, Al,” Miles nodded at Alex and he did as he asked, raising Lou up just enough so that he could slide her black lace panties down her legs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” She whispered, biting her lip in a giddy kind of excitement; her fingers digging into the fabric of the armrests.

Miles was breathing heavily, in an animalistic kind of way, and Lou was shaking as he pushed her thighs wide apart again. Alex spread his legs, too, giving him more room to get as close as possible. Miles trailed his fingers up the inside of her legs and leaned forward, licking his lips and pressing them to her clit in a deep kiss. 

Louella cried out at the unexpected sensation, falling back against Alex, her head on his shoulder. She grabbed for his hands, weaving her fingers with his as Miles licked and sucked at her. “ _Oh my god_ ,” She whimpered, unable to stop her hips from shaking. Miles kept her legs spread apart, as much as she desperately tried to squeeze them together. He was good with his tongue… _really_ good; so much so, that he was going to give Alex a run for his money.

 _This_ was fucking hot _,_ Alex thought to himself, Lou’s body writhing against his while Miles licked her pussy. Her moans sounded like she was practically crying with pleasure, and she gripped Alex’s hands so tight that his fingers felt numb. 

He loved it. 

“Does that feel good to yeh, kitten?” He whispered against her ear, and she whined, biting her lip. 

Now Alex was going to start talking dirty to her? There was no way she was going to survive this night.

“C’mon baby, tell me how good it feels…” He drawled. With her eyes closed tight, it sounded like his phone sex voice and she nearly lost it.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” She breathed heavily, “it feels… it feels _so fucking good,_ ” Her bottom lip quivered as Miles lapped at her, licking her in long, slow strokes. He didn’t use his fingers, he didn’t _need_ to. His tongue was doing alright for itself all on it’s own.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as he watched her wind up and come apart. He’d never seen it from this angle; the angle in which he himself wasn’t making her behave this way. Sure he’d watched her touch herself before, and there weren’t many things in his life he could say he liked better than that; but this was different. This was watching her at the mercy of someone else. 

“Does it feel… better than meh?” 

She laughed through her moans, “Oh God Alex, _shhh_ ,” She whispered shakily, “don’t start that right now…” 

He bit his lip, chuckling, vowing not to distract her anymore in the moment, but instead, tried for a different approach. The one in which he praised her. 

“Yeh look so fuckin’ gorgeous right now, darlin’,” He whispered, pressing his lips against her temple, and she moaned in response, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter. The grip on his hands became tighter, too, her breathing heavier. “That’s it love, just let go… show Miles how much yeh like it.”

Letting go of Alex’s hand and digging her fingers into Miles’ short hair, she pushed his face closer to her, lifting her hips when his tongue slipped inside her. She lifted her other hand around Alex’s neck, her fingernails scratching at the back of his hair, gripping him tight and holding on to him for support. She was shaking and Alex knew she was getting close.

“Yes, baby,” Alex whispered, his lips at her ear, “cum for us, you can do it…”

She turned her head and smashed her lips against Alex’s, kissing him hard, before Miles made a move that caused her mouth to fall open, forgetting exactly what it was she was doing. She stayed mid-kiss with Alex, gasping against his mouth as her orgasm began to rip through her. Lou’s entire body began to shake, and both of them held her down so that Miles could continue to taste her as she rode it out. 

He lapped at her, relentless with his tongue, and all she wanted to do was close her legs to relieve the pressure, but they wouldn’t allow it. Alex’s arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to him, and Miles gripped the inside of her thighs, his face still buried between them.

Lou moaned a string of obscenities, before they turned to flat-out cries of pleasure. Alex had warned Miles that she had the tendency to get quite loud. It felt like she was never going to stop cumming; the waves just kept quickly succeeding the previous ones. Her body was covered in a glistening veil of sweat, beads of it dripping from her neck, between her breasts and down her abdomen.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” Lou murmured when she was finally through, her entire body completely spent. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell…” Alex whispered with a chuckle, quite amazed by what had just occurred. He hadn’t seen her lose control like that in a while. Miles fucking crushed it.

Miles sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm, a satisfied smile on his face. He knew how good that was. He loved the way she looked right now, spread out across Al’s body, no control over her limbs. He leaned in and kissed at the inside of her thigh, not quite ready to let go just yet.

Alex slipped his fingers between her legs, wanting to feel how wet she was now after Miles had had his way with her, and he groaned when her warmth enveloped him.

“God Alex, go easy for a second,” She whispered with a laugh, her pussy still feeling a bit numb and tingly. She knew how eager he was for it to be his turn; since all he’d gotten so far tonight was a few kisses and some grinding. Her poor husband was starved for attention.

He let his fingers gently caresses her, helping her with the come down. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he needed her right now; how he wanted to bury himself so deep inside her.

“Miles,” Louella breathed, her eyes still closed, “fucking… you aced that,” She couldn’t stop the giggles that erupted from her lips. She felt so good right now.

“You’re actually welcome. I’m quite proud of me self for that one,” He laughed, his accent sounding heavier.

“You should be,” She took a deep breath, “I don’t think I can even move right now…”

They both sprung into action upon hearing that; Miles slowly lifting her legs from the outside of Alex’s and folding them together; Alex changing his hold on her so she was being cradled, all curled up in his lap. She wound her arms around Alex’s neck, burying her face in him. 

“Just give me a second,” She sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stand for a few minutes; not with the way her legs had been spread open for so long. Her muscles were still trembling.

Alex rubbed Lou’s back in a soothing motion, while she got her wits about her. “It’s your turn next, Al,” Miles grinned, and Alex’s eyes widened, unable to stop the smirk from appearing on his lips.

“Yeah baby,” Lou pressed her lips against Alex’s neck, kissing her way up to his ear. “I’ve neglected you for too long tonight.”

“Yeh ‘aven’t been neglectin’ meh,” Alex assured her, and glanced at Miles, “I’ve just been enjoyin’ the view.”

Miles couldn’t hide the almost bashful smile on his face; there was something about the way Alex had just looked at him, like he were penetrating his soul with his eyes. Something more was going to happen tonight, he felt it.

After a few more moments, when Lou was confident she could stand up without looking too much like Bambi on ice, she untangled herself from Alex’s arms and Miles took her hand, helping her up. He hugged her close to him, and it felt so natural to her, letting Miles hold her. Alex stood up as well, stretching his arms above his head.

Lou pursed her lips, a coy little smile turning up at the edges, “Turner, you’re overdressed for the occasion.” She slid her hands down his shoulders to the first button on his shirt.

“Yeh should do summat about it then,” He spoke steadily, refusing to take his eyes off hers. 

“Yes _sir_ ,” She responded softly, her fingers slipping the buttons through the loops at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Miles didn’t feel much like standing there staring, so he found a way to make his presence known. With her back turned to him, he had a perfect view of her gorgeous silhouette; the dip in her hips and the curve of her ass were enough to bring any sane man to his knees. He started with her shoulders, brushing her hair to the side where his lips left dry kisses across them and down her spine.

Lou was getting more used to the feeling of having a second set of hands on her, and Miles had a surprisingly gentle touch. She continued to undress Alex while Miles did his fair share of worshipping behind her. 

When Alex’s shirt was undone, she pushed it open and kissed his chest above his heart, her fingers dancing down his abdomen. He stood with his legs spread apart and hips forward, looking down at her. She kissed across his chest, her hands sliding his shirt down his arms and letting it fall to the ground. She traced the veins up his forearms, tickling the inside of his elbows as she made her way back up to his biceps, feeling the definition in the muscles there. He shivered when her hands crept up his shoulders to his neck. 

“Give us a kiss,” He told her, and she slid her thumb across his lips before reaching up and pressing her mouth to his. His tongue teased her lips, then licked at her, kissing along her top lip and biting her pouty bottom one.

At the same time, Miles was gently grasping her waist, nipping softly at her back in between kisses. Her head felt fuzzy at the feel of both of their mouths. 

While Alex occupied her mouth, her hands traveled south to the waist of his maroon trousers, swiftly undoing them and slipping her hand inside. He was wearing black Calvin Klein boxer briefs; her favorite on him. Her right hand toyed with the waistband while her other hand snuck inside to feel him up. He groaned against her mouth when she began stroking his cock, hard and throbbing against her palm. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” He murmured against her lips, never tired of the way she turned him on with a touch, or a glance, or a silly little giggle. And the way she was handling this whole scenario made him want to marry her a thousand times over, because she was that brilliant.

She smiled against his lips, moving both her hands to his ass and squeezing as she pulled him tight against her. He moaned into her mouth when she shimmied his briefs and pants down his legs, bookending her with Miles in quite possibly the most attractive, naked trio.

“There, that’s better,” She whispered against his lips, throwing her arms around his neck, going in for a deeper kiss. Alex went to wrap his arms around her back, but stopped when he realized that Miles was there just behind her. He pulled away from her, looking over her head to lock eyes with him again.

Lou looked back and forth between the two of them, the intensity in their gaze making her body flush. 

“Weh should probably get goin’ to the bedroom now, yeah?” Alex asked them both, cutting his eyes away from Miles.

Lou was trying to hide the smile on her face when Alex looked at her; he needed to grow a pair and just do it already. Alex knew what she was thinking but he wanted it to be the right moment.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Miles agreed and they both looked at her expectantly. 

“What’re yeh waitin’ for, love? Lead the way.” Alex’s eyes grew dark as he looked her over hungrily.

“What? So you can watch me walk?” She raised her eyebrow at him and Alex nodded with a wolfish grin.

“Yeh should put yehr ‘eels back on again, too.”

“Anything for you,” she smiled sweetly, slipping her feet back into her black and gold pumps and grabbing the bottle of alcohol before slinking down the hallway.

Both of them froze in place, unable to take their eyes off her ass as she sauntered down the hall. She was putting a little extra sway in there because she knew how much Alex liked that. He’d never known he was that attracted to a good looking ass until he’d met her, and he made sure he told her how much he loved it every chance he got.

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at them, batting her eyelashes, “You two coming?”

Alex shook his head and Miles blinked a few times, before jokingly wiping drool off Alex’s chin. He shoved his hand away, laughing and they started down the hall behind her. She disappeared around the door frame into Miles’ room, and when Alex caught up behind her, he grabbed her waist and picked her up. She laughed, her shoes falling off in the process, and nearly dropping the bottle in her hands, as Alex carried her over to the bed. He set her down, trapping her between the bed and himself.

“I wanna fuck yeh,” He growled against her ear, pressing his body against her backside, “Weh both do.”

Lou moaned softly, feeling his hands close over her breasts. She wiggled her ass back against him and he let go long enough to smack her. She cried out and he did it once more, grabbing a handful of her butt and squeezing her roughly.

Miles was beyond excited right now, watching the two of them interact. He almost didn’t want to participate this time around, he wanted to watch Alex play with her a little, tease her.

Alex spun her around, taking the bottle from her and setting it aside. He tossed her onto the bed, and she lay there, leaning on her elbows, waiting for his next move.

“Miles,” Alex waved him over and the two of them stood side-by-side at the foot of the bed, staring down at her.

The look on their faces was enough to make Lou cum again right then and there. This was it; this was what she’d dreamt about for ages. 

Alex and Miles. 

Turner and Kane.

Alex-fucking-Turner and Miles-fucking-Kane.

Both men on the verge of actually fucking her, in Miles Kane’s bedroom, on his ridiculous animal print bed. She felt like a sex goddess. Or sex slave. She didn’t care; she’d be whichever one meant she’d have one of them deep inside her soon.

“This is a dream,” She breathed, sizing up the naked men.

“Yeah it fuckin’ is,” Miles agreed, shoulder-to-shoulder with Alex.

She licked her lips, “I’m so fucking wet already…”

Alex raised his eyebrows, “Oh realeh? Let’s see then,” And without wasting a single second, he leaned forward and licked her pussy, his tongue delving inside her, tasting her juices. “Mmm,” He moaned against her and her head rolled back, the familiar feel of his tongue dissolving her into a blissed-out mess.

“Oh, _Alex_ …” She purred, running her fingers through his hair.

Miles observed the way her body reacted to Alex, “Christ, mate, she sounds like she’s purring for yeh.”

Alex lifted his head, his face slick with her wetness, “Why do yeh think I call her kitten?” He smirked and Miles snickered.

“I get it now,” Miles slid his hand up her leg, stroking her pussy before slipping his fingers roughly into her wet center, “like a little pussycat.”

Alex raised his eyebrows, that cocky smirk still gracing his lips, “She’s a good little kitten. She’ll do anythin’ yeh ask of her.”

“Anythin’ you say?” 

And then they were off, having a private conversation about her when she could clearly hear everything they were saying.

“I think weh should tag team her. Whaddya think, Kane?” 

“Turner, I agree with yeh wholeheartedly.”

“Fuck me,” Lou said under her breath, her head spinning as she listened to them talk about her.

“In a second weh will beh, love,” Alex interjected, his thumb moving to circle her clit while Miles’ fingers pumped in and out of her.

She jerked her hips at the combined feeling of their fingers on her, praying that someone would be fucking her soon; she didn’t know how much more of this torture she could handle. She sank back into Miles’ bed, covering her face with her hands as they teased her mercilessly. Moments like these were the ones that showcased their uncanny ability to compliment each other with their likenesses. 

“ _Please_ ,” Lou pleaded, her hands uncovering her face to tangle in her hair, “I don’t know how much more I can take!”

The pair of them laughed a little, but neither one stopped the motion of their hands.

“I dunno, maybeh weh should do summat to help her out?” Alex asked Miles and he nodded in response.

“What is it yeh want, darling… tell us,” Miles questioned her in such a quiet, even tone that it almost sounded patronizing. 

“I want one of you to fuck me right now,” She practically growled, her face turning flush at the pent up tension building inside her.

Alex chuckled, “Alreyt kitten, I’ll give yeh what yeh want,” He grabbed at her legs and pulled her down the bed until her hips were just barely hanging off. Her arms slid above her head, stretching her body out before them. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he stroked his cock, rubbing the tip against her opening and sliding up and down to tease her a little more. She shot him a look that could kill, and used her legs to bring him closer to her. He smirked, biting his lip before shoving his cock deep inside her.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed, “ _Yes_ …”

Alex flattened his hands on the bed on either side of her elongated torso, and used it for leverage while he began working his hips against hers. He started with quick, short, thrusts.

The kind that knocked their bodies against one another on contact. 

The kind that made her breasts bounce with each movement. 

The kind that already had her fingers grasping for the sheets in desperation.

And then he began to grind against her, his cock rubbing against her clit at just the right angle. She turned her head to bury her face against her arm, muffling her moans as Alex did all the things she liked. She could feel the head of his cock hitting her so deep and so hard, that her mind whirled, her hips lifting up to meet him thrust-for-thrust.

Alex dragged his fingers down the entire center of her body, giving her goosebumps and causing her to writhe on the bed beneath him. He pressed his palm against her abdomen, creating a kind of heady pressure that made her whine into her arm. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Miles heading to the drawer at his bedside. Lou noticed it too, watching him pull a foil package from his nightstand and roll a condom onto his cock. He’d remembered her requests about protection and that made her stomach flip a little and she didn’t even know why. But the action alone got her excited for the moment they switched out. She loved the way Alex fit inside her, the way he filled her up, but she was anxious to see what Miles would feel like. 

“Fuck kitten, yeh feel so good,” Alex moaned, slowing his thrusts so he could feel every inch of her, “And yeh’re so fuckin’ wet, baby… so wet for me and Miles.”

His fingers circled her clit and she cried out, “Oh _yes_ , baby, keep doing that,” She opened her eyes to watch Alex fuck her, his slicked back hair now falling into his eyes, the muscles in his arms flexing as he held onto her. He looked so wild, so sexual.

Alex felt Miles’ presence beside him, anxiously awaiting his turn, “Yeh readeh, mate?” He asked him, getting a couple more thrusts in before he relinquished Lou’s body to his best friend. “Miles is comin’ for yeh, love, be a good little kitten for him,” Alex rasped as he unlocked her legs from around his back and slowly slipped out of her.

Lou whimpered when she felt Alex’s cock slide from inside her warmth, watching the trade off between them. Alex ran his fingers through his hair, winking at her before turning his attention to Miles. He took a deep breath, his nostrils flared and his cheeks sucking in as he clearly fought the urge to touch Miles somehow. 

He wanted to. 

The opportunity was his for the taking; Miles standing right in front of him, naked, waiting. And for whatever reason, he couldn’t muster the courage yet to do it. As Alex stepped aside to let Miles get in between Lou’s legs, he tried to convince himself that this was all no different then the other homoerotic shit they’d done in the past. Sure, most of it was all in jest, but there was definitely something underlying that they were masking. So when Alex’s hand rested on Miles’ back, it didn’t go unnoticed by Lou, the sheer closeness of the two of them at the foot of the bed igniting something inside her.

Lou glanced from Alex to Miles as they traded positions, holding her breath in anticipation. Miles gave Alex one last look, like he was asking for reassurance or confirming his permission to have sex with his wife. Alex’s eyes were hooded, and the hair he’d pushed back had fallen once more into his eyes. He looked as if he were about to eat Miles alive, but in the best possible way. He nodded a bit, looking to Lou, and she gave Miles a small nod as well. 

She was ready for him. 


	5. Chapter Five: Deeper & Harder

Lou stretched one of her legs out, rubbing the length of her calf along his side, hooking it behind his back. She chewed on her lip, the slight smile on her mouth hidden away like a secret. She was doing her best to encourage him, to let him know that this was all alright with her. 

He ran his hand down her leg, holding on to her hip as he positioned himself at her opening, locking his eyes with hers as he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her. She gasped, much louder than she’d intended, but it wasn’t how Alex felt and that frightened her for a moment.

Alex must’ve caught the flicker of uncertainty on her face again, because he stretched across the bed and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She gripped him tightly as she got adjusted to feeling someone other than Alex inside her. If she was being honest with herself though, she didn’t actually mind the way Miles felt. Perhaps that was what scared her. 

She arched her back, lifting her hips to get Miles to slip in a little further, her right hand reaching forward to touch his stomach. 

“That’s it, baby,” Alex whispered as she began to slowly move her hips in time with Miles’. 

Her eyes cut to Alex and she puckered up her lips, blowing him a kiss. His face broke out into a grin getting the message that she was alright. He squeezed her hand once more, letting her go so she could focus on Miles while he had his way with her.

It was a bizarrely surreal moment, Miles couldn’t help but think to himself, fucking Lou with Alex standing just beside him. They were certainly a couple unlike any he’d ever met, and he was a fucking _musician_ ; he’d met _a lot_ of bizarre people in his lifetime. 

They were actually, seriously doing this. 

He was sliding in and out of her, going much slower than he normally would’ve. Miles liked to fuck fast. He always had. Like an adrenaline rush kind of thing. With Lou though, he wanted to feel every bit of her. He’d dreamt about this for a very long time. He often wondered if he’d gotten to her first all those years ago, maybe he would’ve had a chance with her. And he felt guilty for thinking that, because Alex and her made the perfect couple. They were more than meant for each other.

“God damn, Miles… you’ve gotta fuck me harder,” Lou breathed suddenly, and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I told yeh she’d tell yeh what she wants. Give it to her, Miles,” Alex encouraged, nodding his head in her direction. He knew full well what Miles’ style was like when it came to shagging women, and he was surprised that he was holding back so much. 

Miles squared his hips off, holding onto her waist before picking up his pace. He cast his eyes downward, watching himself slipping in and out of her. She was incredibly wet, and tight, just like Alex had confirmed earlier. 

Alex of course still hadn’t gotten his release yet, so he slowly stroked himself, oddly fixated on watching Miles’ cock as it slid out of Lou and back again. It was strangely exhilarating, and Alex wondered how he’d suddenly turned into someone who liked watching another man fuck his wife. But it wasn’t just any man; it was Miles, and that made a world of difference.

Lou slid her hips further down the bed, doing her best to get closer to Miles. She needed more of him, more of Alex, more of everything. Miles unwrapped her legs from around his waist and lifted them straight up, allowing him to get deeper than he was before. She crossed her ankles, nearly resting them on his shoulder, her body slightly angled to her right. 

“Mmm… that’s fucking perfect,” She rasped, her voice catching in her throat as she praised Miles for changing up the position. He obviously knew how to fuck properly and she was happy he was finally letting go enough to try something different. 

She glanced at Alex who was once again, standing on the sidelines, no more than a barely active participant. This was a gift to Miles, sure, but tonight was just as important for Alex. Luckily, the new position she was in gave her the advantage she needed to get closer to him.

“Turner, get over here,” She reached her arm down the bed, twisting her body into an unnatural, yet not entirely uncomfortable position.

He caught on to what she was trying to accomplish, and grabbed her wrist, arching his hips forward so she could wrap her hand around his cock. His mouth fell open, moaning when she squeezed him, her thumb sliding over the tip.

Miles glanced down at what was now happening, yet another scenario to feast his eyes on. He was holding Lou’s thighs, thrusting his hips upwards; the way her legs were locked creating a tighter hold on him.

“Louella, darling… yeh feel like, fuckin’ _heaven_ …” Miles breathed, realizing it was a horribly cheesy thing to say; but fuck if it weren’t true.

She giggled andAlex could barely bring himself to do anything other than sort of half-chuckle. His eyes were nearly closed, his brow furrowed, and his tongue was licking his bottom lip in concentration, losing himself in the feeling of Lou jerking him off. He would’ve much preferred to be inside her when he came, but he’d settle for cumming in her hand if he really had to. Just the thought of watching himself spilling all over her fingers made his cock twitch. Everything felt so dirty and taboo to him right now, that he honestly didn’t give a fuck what happened. His end game was for all of them to be completely satisfied by the end of the evening.

Miles knew he should be focused on fucking Lou, but he couldn’t help but watch Alex; his face looked like the innocent little diamond he knew way back when. The way his tongue moved across his lips, just the end of it darting out, made Miles feel anxious in the pit of his stomach. Maybe _if_ and _when_ they kissed, Alex would miraculously want more from him. He wouldn’t be entirely opposed to watching his cock slide in and out of Alex’s mouth; or the other way around for that matter.

Lou’s moans were becoming louder by the second, and breathier as she felt her second orgasm of the night coming on. It snapped both of them to attention, and without any kind of warning, Miles grabbed for Alex’s hand. Lou saw what he was trying to do, and unhooked her ankles, opening her legs and bending the leg closest to Alex. He watched as Miles guided his hand to Lou’s clit, pressing his fingers there. Time froze as all of their eyes were locked on what was now happening: Alex’s fingers weren’t only circling Lou’s clit, they were brushing Miles’ cock every time it slid from her. 

Alex’s mouth fell open as he lifted his darkened brown eyes to stare into Miles’. Lou’s eyes widened getting the vibes from the two of them that this moment was going to be _it._ She could see it; the way Alex kind of froze up like an adorable little deer in headlights; all the swagger and bravado he’d often project onstage and on this very night, was a fucking mask because he was _terrified_ about actually going through with kissing Miles. 

Neither of them were focused on her at all; and even though she’d teased them about neglecting her, it was really her idea of egging them on to fucking go big or go home. It was like what she’d told Alex in the week leading up to tonight; _‘if you’re going to decide to have a threesome with the guy you’ve had a crush on for ten years; hold nothing back’_. 

With their attention completely locked on one another, she slid her hand away from Alex, and slowly pushed Miles from her, doing her best to remove herself from the situation. He slid from her easily, not even paying attention that he was no longer buried inside her. 

Alex vaguely felt Lou’s hand disappear from his body; and he knew he didn’t have to look at her to know that she was okay with what was about to happen. His head felt cloudy and unfocused as he stared at Miles, knowing full well this particular feeling wasn’t caused by any sort of alcohol consumption. He covered his mouth with his hand, pulling at his lips and breathing heavily, knowing he was about to do something that was going to change the course of history; at least for the three people currently in the room.

Miles had forgotten completely that he’d actually been shagging Lou only a moment ago, because the second Alex’s fingers had brushed against his cock, he’d lost all sense of time and space. Alex’s expression had turned dark and moody, like a storm was about to rage through him, and Miles realized he’d seen this look on him before, but it’d never been directed towards himself.

“Miles,” Alex choked out softly; but it was dark, his voice thick and leaden with emotion. Alex’s eyes searched Miles’, and the two of them felt their bodies gravitating towards one another without even realizing it. Alex’s fingers reached forward slowly, hesitantly, and he brushed them against the cut squares in his abdomen, tracing the outlines. 

Miles glanced down, watching for a moment before he covered Alex’s hand with his own, locking their fingers together. It wasn’t an unfamiliar gesture to either of them, in fact, it felt kind of like home; like their old selves. Miles was set to do it, to lift Alex’s hand up to his face so he could cradle it, but Alex beat him to the punch.

Alex knew it was now or never. 

He had to see. 

Just this once. 

And without thinking about it for a second longer, he lifted his hand to Miles’ face, his fingers resting on his neck, his thumb on the edge of his lips. Miles’ lips fell open, and Alex licked his own, swallowing hard before leaning into his best friend, closing the short distance between them.

The moment Alex pressed his lips to Miles’, his eyes fluttered closed, giving in to the feeling of _finally_ doing what he’d wanted to do for the entire length of time that he’d known him. The two of them moaned into one another’s mouths involuntarily, enjoying the feeling much more than they could’ve ever imagined they would. 

Alex’s lips were soft, his bottom lip much fuller than his own, Miles thought to himself. He opened his mouth a little more, hoping Alex wouldn’t be too shy to use his tongue. But he was pleasantly surprised when he suddenly felt Alex’s tongue licking at him, teasing him as he forced his mouth open wider. And then Alex let go of Miles’ hand, and lifted it to the other side of his face, holding him tighter as he kissed him harder. Miles was trying to kiss back as much as he could, but Alex was completely in control.

Lou was leaning back on her elbow, chewing nervously on her thumb as she watched them come together. _Five years_ she’d been waiting for this happen. _Five._ She never thought she’d actually see it, but here she was witnessing it first hand. She had seen Alex give Miles that _look_. It was the look that was typically reserved for her, and her alone. She felt a twinge in her heart, but it wasn’t jealousy or anger; it was the sheer happiness and excitement she felt for Alex.

At the moment, she was just an innocent bystander to the vehement romance that was finally being realized between her husband and his best friend. Any other woman probably would’ve second-guessed everything she thought she knew about her life, but Lou wasn’t like that. Her heart was practically bursting, especially when she watched the two of them hold hands like she’d seen them do so many times before. And then her heart started racing when Alex finally went for it. And when Alex _went_ for something, he generally didn’t do it with a careless nonchalance. He was full-on making out with Miles. 

‘ _Just a kiss’_ , he’d said.

They had lost track of how long they’d been at it. Alex was busy kissing the corners of Miles’ mouth, the hair from his scruff tickling him a little, and now he understood why Louella liked it so much. Alex leaned his forehead against Miles’ finally letting his lips go as he exhaled deeply. After a few drawn out moments, Alex began to laugh a little, and Miles’ mouth twisted up in the corner as he began to laugh, too, an immense amount of weight lifted off _both_ their shoulders.

“Well, fuckin’ ‘ell,” Alex murmured, his lips curving up into a tiny smirk. 

“ _Just a kiss_ ,” Miles retorted, only parroting back what Alex himself had said at the bar, which felt like ages ago now. Alex chuckled, realizing how foolish he’d been to think he could just quickly peck Miles on the lips and call it a day. No, they’d both deserved much more than that; owed it to each other after so much time.

“Alreyt, so… I was little over-confident in my ability to control myself.”

“Fuck me! I’m irresistible, aren’t I?” Miles teased and they both cracked up laughing. 

Lou watched the two of them with her eyebrows raised, wondering if she should just leave them to it, see where they took it. But then, Alex had the decency to remember that there was indeed a third person in the room and that it wasn’t just the Alex and Miles show. He looked to Lou, realizing now that he was actually anticipating her reaction. How badly had _she_ wanted this to happen?

The gigantic smile on her face said it all as she lay there, lounging on the bed, her legs crossed, leaning on her elbows. “Well, that was pretty fucking intense to watch. How was it for you two?”

Alex’s cheeks flushed a bit and he smiled shyly at her; mostly because she really did know how important this was to him. “It was erm…” He chuckled, unable to find the words and looked to Miles for assistance.

“I dunno, that sorta got me all,” Miles shook his shoulders and his arms, “like, fired up… switched on…”

Lou raised her eyebrows, “So… you enjoyed it?”

“I did,” Alex nodded, his voice extremely deep, and he cleared his throat, averting his eyes for a second.

“Same,” Miles grinned, patting Alex’s back, leaning into him.

Lou chewed on her lip, the devil in her eyes, “Would you do it again?”

Alex laughed nervously, and they glanced at one another. 

She sat up on her knees then, getting as close to the edge of the bed as she could. Resting back on her feet, she pushed her hair back over her shoulders, sitting still and looking from one man to the other.

“I mean, like right now… would you do it again?” She looked between the two of them expectantly. “Because… to repeat what Miles said, you’ve got me all switched on,” She batted her eyelashes at the two of them before sitting up so she was level with them.

She reached for Alex’s hand, guiding it between her legs, and then taking Miles’ hand and bringing it to her mouth, sucking on his middle finger. Alex’s darkened eyes searched her face, wondering how she got to be so incredibly calm and cool and so fucking sexy. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she slid her mouth from Miles’ finger and held it up to Alex’s lips instead.

Lou looked at him with her eyebrow raised as if to challenge him, but he wasn’t fazed by her suggestion. He was down for almost anything at this point. Without taking his eyes off hers, he stuck his tongue out and licked at the pad of Miles’ finger before drawing it into his mouth. Alex could hear Miles gasp and he grinned, his teeth biting down on him a little. His own finger was curling up inside Lou in a come-hither motion, and she rotated her hips slowly, looking to Miles. His eyes were almost completely black, his pupils dilated while he watched Alex suck on his finger. 

Miles was so hard now it was becoming painful, and he began stroking himself slowly, pulling at the head of his cock at the end of each stroke. Lou grabbed his chin, turning him to her so she could kiss him long and slow. She felt Alex wiggle his finger and she gasped into Miles’ mouth, placing her hand over his to join him in wanking off. 

The deeper Lou kissed Miles, the harder Alex sucked on his finger, swirling his tongue around him. It was something Lou would do to him, and he never figured he’d be using her techniques on someone else; much less _Miles_ for that matter. He lifted his hand to Miles’ neck too, his thumb brushing against his Adam’s apple, feeling him swallow hard. Lou drew her lips from Miles’ and pulled his finger from Alex’s mouth with a pop, sliding it between her lips instead. It freed them up for another kiss, and neither of them wasted any time, Alex kissing Miles slowly, in the same manner Lou had.

Miles groaned as Lou sucked harder on his finger, and stroked his cock faster. She could feel a bit of cum wet her fingers, which only encouraged her to go faster. Then out of nowhere, she surprisingly felt another hand close over hers, and she looked at Alex, shock written all over her face. 

Alex smirked against Miles’ mouth, kissing him gently once more before looking at Lou, his hand brushing hers aside to completely take over. He now had his hands equally occupied; one buried between Lou’s legs, and the other stroking Miles in the same manner which he’d do to himself. 

“How’s that for ‘would I do it again’?” Alex’s voice was deep and husky and Lou giggled in a breathy kind of way, completely turned on by her husband’s spontaneity. Kissing Miles was one thing, but fucking wanking him off was quite another. Alex leaned his forehead against hers, his thumb on her clit, “Oh kitten, I can feel yeh practically drippin’ down me ‘and…” 

Her eyelids fluttered and she laughed again softly, “That’s all because of you.”

Miles moved his hips in time with Alex’s hand, leaning into his neck for support. Everything felt good to him right now, and his lips brushed against Alex’s neck, kissing him softly. Alex gave Miles’ cock a good tug and heard him groan against his neck. Grinning at that, Alex slowly kissed Lou, having no clue whatsoever how he was managing to accomplish three different things at once. His tongue danced against hers, drawing moans from her lips the deeper he fingered her. Her hips shook a little and Alex could feel her walls contracting around him, but he stilled his movements. 

“Not yet, baby,” He kissed her once more, “I wanna be inside yeh when yeh cum,” He bit her bottom lip and slowly pulled away from her.

Miles wrapped his hand around Alex’s wrist, and brought his hand to his mouth, both sets of wide brown eyes staring at him in anticipation. He sucked Alex’s finger into his mouth, tasting Lou all over him and the two of them drew in a breath. 

“ _Fuck_ …” Alex murmured, his eyes on Miles’ mouth, watching his fingers disappear between his lips. He felt his cock twinge when his warm mouth enclosed around him, for a second imagining it on other places. Alex’s eyes closed a little, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

Lou’s eyes widened, realizing she was getting much, much more than she’d bargained for. It was _so_ good; every single thing that happened outdoing the last. But as happy as she was for the two of them and their new found sexual freedom; she selfishly wanted Alex to make her cum. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, tucking it just behind his ear.

“Baby, I want you to fuck me now,” She whispered, pressing her lips against his ear, taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking.

Miles gave one last lick and let Alex’s finger go, “Go ahead Al… fuck her… I wanna watch.”

Alex grunted, pulling hard at Miles, his fingers circling the head of his cock before he let him go. He wrapped his arms around Lou’s waist, pulling her flush against him, her breasts pressed tight against his chest, “How do yeh want it, baby?”

Lou wound her arms around his neck and kissed his chin, “Whichever way’s the deepest.”

Alex raised his eyebrow, “Oh realeh? The _deepest…_ ” He pretended to think for a second, but he already knew the perfect position, and Miles’ bed was fully equipped with just the right size pillows, too.

“Yeah… I’m feelin’ a bit… _empty_ …” She nibbled along that fresh cut of his jaw, the smell of his aftershave still lingering from his trip to the barber’s. “I need summat _realeh_ massive to fill meh up.”

Alex pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek to hide his smile, secretly loving when she tried to imitate his accent. “Mmm…” Alex squeezed her hips, “I might ‘ave summat that’ll do the trick. Turn around and get to the center of the bed,” He pointed to the big open space behind her, his eyes already on the pillow he needed.

She slowly dragged her arms from his neck, getting down on her hands and knees and crawling away from him. She wiggled her butt for him, and like clockwork, Alex slapped her ass. 

Miles had arranged himself in an armchair that gave him the perfect view of the bed. It was close, but not too close. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to watch.

Alex looked to him, eyeing his hand as it slowly moved up and down his cock. Miles had felt good in his hand, and it felt funny in his mind to think that. He had liked it. They both had. And now he was going to watch them fuck from afar and Alex was incredibly turned on by it. He knew that this in particular, was something Miles had always wanted. 

Alex focused his attention back on his wife, who was looking over her shoulder waiting for him. He crawled up on the bed behind her, reaching for the shallow, plush, coffee-colored pillow and knocking all the rest of them off onto the floor.

“Lay down, love,” He directed her, straddling the back of her thighs when she was all stretched out. “Bend yehr knees a bit, and lift yehr hips.” When she did as he asked, he tucked the pillow just underneath her abdomen, allowing her to keep her hips elevated. 

Louella already knew where this was going; it was a variation of one of Alex’s favorite positions. It had quickly become one of hers, too, after the first time they tried it and he lasted for ages. 

She knew she didn’t need him to last that long tonight; she was already so wound up, what with Miles watching them and Alex acting on all his fantasies. She just needed him in her now to fuck her senseless.

With her cheek pressed against the bed and her stomach being tickled by the furry pillow, she kept her eyes on Miles whose gaze was fixed entirely on them. She could feel Alex’s weight shift behind her, and his hands pressed into the bed just beside her shoulders; his Sheffield tattoo just making her eye line. 

She angled her hips up more when she felt his cock slide along the curves of her ass to tease her, or to tease himself. He _did_ love her ass more than anything. Literally and figuratively. He shifted his weight again as he slid himself into her warm, wet, pussy. Lou moaned into the bed as he filled her up slowly, getting deeper and deeper until he nearly hit her cervix. He definitely knew what he was doing when he chose this one.

“Christ… _baby_ …” Alex drawled as he felt her tightness envelope him. He gave them both a second for her to get adjusted to the angle before he began to move. After that, he wasn’t fucking around. He wanted to get off so bad, having waited all night for this particular moment. 

“Holy _fuck_ , you’re so deep,” She moaned, “… and you feel so fucking _big_ like this.” 

They both heard Miles moan softly across the room and Lou felt a rush of wetness between her legs. Having someone watch them was like the equivalent of getting caught in public; and it turned her on so much. 

Alex smirked, beginning to give it to her in slow, deep thrusts. Every time he sank all the way into her, she cried out, begging him for more.

“Harder, baby,” Lou pleaded with him, not wanting him to hold back in any way.

Alex could feel the sweat drip from the back of his head down his neck, his knees sinking into the bed as he braced himself to give it to her harder like she wanted. He angled his hips, grinding them against her ass as he quickened the pace a little. She cried out for him, pleading for more. 

“Do yeh like that kitten? Tell me how bad yeh want it…” Alex growled, taking note of the way her fingers clutched the comforter, the way the blush crept up her cheeks as he got her all worked up.

“Come on Turner, you can do better than that… fuck me _harder…_ ” Lou purred, although now it was less like a sexy little kitten and more like a dangerously untamable wild cat.

Alex’s arms were shaking from supporting his body weight over her, but he was determined to give her what she wanted. He needed to be able to hold her, he couldn’t get enough leverage on the bed. Sitting back, he pushed her hips forward and straightened her legs out, settling behind her with his hands on her hips. Now he could fuck her properly. 

Digging his fingers into her soft curves, he pulled out and drove his cock into her so hard that the both of them cried out when he sank all the way in. 

“Fuckkk… _Alex_ … don’t stop doing that…” She moaned, grinding her ass back against him.

Alex grunted as he pulled back and did it again, “Is that what yeh want kitten? Deep like this?”

She moaned, burying her face in the bed when the head of his cock hit her g-spot again, “This is _exactly_ what I wanted…”

 _This_ was the position Alex loved the most, and she kept her legs pressed tight together as he fucked her. The tightness between her legs made him feel even bigger than he was, and with each thrust of his hips, she could feel every bit of him deep inside her.

Her ass looked so thick and full propped up the way it was, and Alex watched his cock slip in and out of her, marveling at how incredible she felt. 

“ _Fuckin’ ‘ell_ …” He gasped when she squeezed around him, locking her ankles together.

They both heard a low moan form across the room, the dirty sounds of Miles jerking himself off echoing through the room. He was matching the thrust of his hips with Alex’s, imagining himself deep inside either one of them; getting anxious again now to join them. But he wanted to watch a little longer; watch Alex bring her to another orgasm before he came himself. Miles had been dying to see Alex lose himself all night.

Alex let the weight of his body smother her as he laid his chest against her back; kissing her shoulder blades, the back of her neck; anywhere he could get his lips. Knowing they were under Miles’ voyeuristic gaze made Alex want to make sure they both came hard for his entertainment.

Lou’s arms stretched out, grasping at the sheets like she often did, and he leaned down to talk dirty in her ear. “Fuck kitten, yeh’re so tight…” He moaned, “Yeh feel so fucking good… move yehr ass for meh baby, make meh cum hard…”

She rolled her hips, creating a delicious friction against the pillow underneath her and Alex’s cock inside her. 

“Oh baby, I’m so wet… don’t stop… I’m gonna cum…” She cried, feeling her body tighten up, the pressure between her legs becoming too much. 

Something about the way she warned him about her approaching orgasm pushed Alex over the edge, and he sat up to hold her hips again. He fucked her as hard and fast as he could now, feeling her walls pulling at him, coaxing him into cumming.

“ _Alex…_ ” She whispered, her voice raspy and catching in her throat as he kept hitting her spot, driving his cock into her all the way to the hilt.

Alex registered a second muttering of his name, glancing towards Miles across the room. He was sweating, panting as he worked his wrist furiously to keep in time with them. 

It was the extra push Alex needed, seeing how turned on Miles was. 

Gripping Louella low on her waist near her ass, he fucked her roughly, shoving her deep into the bed. “Come on kitten…” He urged her, stroking his thumbs against her heated skin. 

Lou arched her back, pressing her ass against him as her orgasm radiated through her. It created a blinding effect of those kaleidoscopic colors Alex always managed to make her see and she felt electric, the way it shook through her.

Alex wasn’t far behind, especially when she begged him to give it to her.

“Fill me up baby, I wanna feel it…” Lou’s voice was intoxicating, entrancing him and he felt himself tense up.

His hips began to jerk, and he groaned, his thrusts quick and shallow into her soaking wet pussy as he came hard inside her. Pulling out mid-orgasm, he stroked his cock and finished the rest on her ass. He heard her moans of pleasure, feeling her body still shaking beneath him. Alex placed his hands on either side of her ass, making it jiggle a little bit, her skin glistening with sweat and his cum. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” He breathed, watching it slip down between her ass cheeks. 

Even out of breath, she managed to snicker, “Admiring your handiwork, Turner?” 

Alex’s face broke out into a wide grin and he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, suddenly noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. Miles was on a path straight to the bed with a look of wild desire in his eyes. 

“Kitten, I don’t think Miles is finished with yeh yet…” Alex teased her, slapping the side of her ass lightly. 

Lou propped herself up on her forearms, keeping her eyes on Miles as he joined them on the bed. “You wanna go one more round, birthday boy?” 


	6. Chapter Six: Last Kisses & Long Goodbyes

“I wasn’t goin’ to… but I can’t fuckin’ take it watchin’ you two fuck,” Miles admitted, the darkness in his eyes igniting that fire in Alex again. There was something so primal in his behavior that he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Miles was on the bed now, too, kneeling beside Alex. He was still stroking himself, and they stared each other down with a bit more sexual longing than usual. 

“Yeh wanna fuck me wife again, mate?” Alex challenged him, taunting him, starting a verbal spar so he could rile him up.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna make her scream me name, too,” Miles gloated, his face mere inches from Alex’s. “You gonna watch me? Watch meh fuck her senseless?”

Alex’s gaze faltered a moment and then he made like he was going to kiss Miles again, but instead he pulled away at the last second, teasing him. Miles was unfazed; Alex had done that to him onstage more times than he could count. 

“I’d like to see yeh try. Nobody does it better than meh.” Alex rolled off to the side, collapsing on his back beside Lou, folding his arm behind his head and smiling smugly.

“We’ll see about that,” Miles raised his eyebrow, straddling Lou’s legs in the same spot Alex had been occupying only seconds ago.

Alex watched Miles’ hand stroke up and down his cock before he positioned himself against her opening, getting ready to slide in. 

Lou had a feeling she was probably going to die from exhaustion tonight after all of this, but it was worth it. Besides, you don’t just throw in the towel mid fuck-fest with Alex Turner and Miles Kane because you’re a little tired. She turned her head, and shot Alex a seductive little look, wiggling her ass for both of their pleasure. “I like it hard, Miles… don’t disappoint me.”

Alex smirked and leaned in to give her a kiss, nudging his nose against hers affectionately before settling back to watch the show.

“Are yeh readeh, Lou?” Miles asked her, sliding the head of his cock up and down, almost snarling with satisfaction at the feel of how wet she was still after cumming so hard for Alex.

“Born.” She grinned, anxious to feel Miles inside her again.

Without another word, he thrust himself into her so hard, Lou cried his name out instantly. Alex’s eyes widened in surprise at Miles’ feverish aggression; half-expecting him to let out a hedonistic scream of some sort.

“Oh _shit_ …” Lou breathed, unsure if her body was actually going to make it this second round. Alex’s moves she knew, Miles on the other hand was too new for her to pin down.

“ _Yes_ …” Miles hissed as he pushed himself into her another extra inch. She was so tight laying like this, that he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he came.

Miles fucked her hard and deep. He put his hands on her lower back, angling himself downward into her. Alex tore his eyes away from Miles just in time to see Lou’s eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. She reached out and grabbed for Alex, her nails digging into his chest; all three of them connected now. Alex placed his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together as he pressed kisses along her shoulder, his eyes still locked on Miles’ as he fucked her.

Even though Miles was buried deep inside Lou, it was Alex he was watching. There was something heartbreakingly intriguing about his best friend that made him want to watch him for hours. It was the curve in Alex’s lip, and his big, brown doe eyes when they looked sleepy, and the way his hair fell into his eyes, reminding him of when they’d met so many years ago. It was the way Alex was gazing up at him as he kissed Lou’s shoulder, his fingers intwined with hers. The dark look in his eyes made Miles speed up his thrusts, driving himself harder and harder into Lou.

She cried out and bit down hard on her bottom lip, lifting her ass a little higher for Miles to push against. He was a good shag, his technique different from Alex but equally as satisfying. She didn’t think she’d have the strength to orgasm like she’d just done with Alex, but here she was, her body trembling as he built her up.

“Jesus… you’re fucking me _so_ good,” Lou moaned, her eyes closing when Miles’ fingers dug into her hips.

Alex observed the sweat beading down Miles’ neck; licking his lips at the way his muscles were straining in the heat of the moment. He looked fucking _good_.

Miles moaned, feeling himself tighten and his body tense, his orgasm approaching. This was it; the last time he’d be inside Lou, and he wanted to remember every second of it. His thumbs made circles on her back, and her ass jiggled with each thrust. And then Miles glanced to Alex once more; the look on his face doing him in. He pulled out of Lou completely and she whimpered in response. Alex cut his eyes to his wife, loving the flush of her cheeks and the soft pink of her lips; swollen and raw from all the kissing. 

“Flip over, darlin’…” Miles told her, a quiet kind of aggression to his voice, and she rolled onto her back quick as she could, giggling when she became tangled on the pillow beneath her. Alex swiftly removed it from the equation., and she was flat on her back, her body laid out for Miles. 

Lou smirked at him, her hands traveling down her body; over the curves of her breasts and her soft stomach until they reached the apex of her thighs. 

“Are you gonna cum for me birthday boy? C’mon… cum all over me…” Lou purred seductively, her hands roaming back up her body. Alex smirked at that, and brushed his fingers lazily down her side, before coming back up to trace underneath the slope of her breast. 

It was too much, seeing the both of them lying beneath him the way they were, and Miles pulled harder at his cock, his hips lurching forward as he orgasmed, his cum erupting all over her stomach and breasts.

Alex didn’t know where to look; he wanted to watch Miles, but he also had never seen Lou from this vantage point. He tried to see it all, licking his lips as he watched the younger man cum; his thrusts frantic and rhythmless now. It was such an intimate moment, the two of them watching him as he let go. Miles’ stomach muscles contracted, and his chest heaved as his hips slowed their erratic behavior. 

Miles was spent, and he took a deep breath, chuckling as he collapsed on the other side of Lou, who was equally exhausted. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their heavy, contented, breathin _g_ in the wake of all that had happened.

 _“_ How’d I do, pussycat?” He mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes from closing.

Lou smiled sleepily, turning to face him, “You did _me_ good _,_ ” She laughed, leaning forward to give him a slow, lazy kiss. “I like seeing this side of you,” She told him sincerely.

“You’re welcome,” He murmured against her lips as he pulled away, and laughter bubbled from her lips.

“Well, if there’s one thing I learned tonight; it’s that you’re both _incredibly_ humble,” She rolled her eyes, leaning up on her elbows. She was sticky with sweat and cum, so she kept her movements to a minimum.

Alex leaned forward and bit at the side of her breast playfully, before burying his face against her side. He was sleepy and reserved at the moment, content with taking it easy in the come down.

“I was waitin’ all day for yeh, love,” Alex murmured thickly, his nose drifting along her soft skin. She always smelled so good afterwards. 

Lou kissed the top of his messy, tangled hair, “And was it worth the wait?”

He nodded against her, and Miles laughed with her at the way Alex seemed to revert to a younger, more bashful version of himself after all the bravado. It wasn’t unlike the mop-headed Alex from a decade ago.

“I’m gonna use your bathroom, okay?” Lou looked to Miles and he nodded gently, his gaze drifting along her face, taking her in.

“Of course, darling… use whatever you need.”

The smile on Lou’s face crinkled the corners of her eyes, “Thank you,” She murmured, and kissed his cheek.

Turning her attention back to Alex, she lifted his head from her side, “Turner, I gotta get up.”

“Just stay in bed with us a little longer…” He pouted, but pulled away from her reluctantly anyways.

She pressed her forehead against his, “Baby, I’ve got _cum_ all over me.” She whispered, “I’m gonna go clean up and I’ll be right back. Promise.” She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his ear, “Why don’t you make out with Miles while I’m gone?”

Alex leaned up on his elbow, watching her as she slipped carefully off the bed, giggling to herself. She tiptoed across the room and shut herself into Miles’ master bathroom.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say now that Lou wasn’t there to distract them.

“‘ey,” Miles swatted at Alex, until he looked at him, “are y’alreyt? With everythin’?”

Alex ran his hand through his hair, whatever gel was left in it, barely holding it together. “I’m alreyt,” He told him quietly, thinking back to a week ago when all of this was just a silly idea in his head. “You?”

Miles laughed a little, “I mean… yeah… I can’t believe it… all ‘appened… but I’m glad it did.”

Alex’s lips twisted up and he tried to hide the coy smile that threatened to make an appearance.

“What?” Miles asked him, raising his eyebrow, “What’s funny?”

Alex shook his head, “Just… thinking…”

“About…?”

Alex inhaled a little, glancing towards the bathroom door where Lou was still closed away, “About kissin’ yeh again.”

Miles smiled gently, “We can kiss again… If yeh want. I mean, it’s still me birthday, and whatever I say goes, technically.”

Alex raised his eyebrow, sitting up and inching closer to Miles, “But it’s not _realeh_ yehr birthday, though. _Technically_.”

Miles locked his eyes with Alex’s, and they stared each other down again, like they’d been doing all night, “Does it really matter though?”

“No, not realeh,” Alex shook his head before pressing his lips against Miles’. They both sighed into each other’s mouths, like it was a relief to be connected this way again. Alex hovered over him, kissing him eagerly; but Miles wanted his way with him.

Pushing back, Miles brushed his fingers through Alex’s hair, holding his face as he kissed him into the bed. Alex curved his hand around Miles’ neck, caressing him as he gave in. They fit together so well, their lips moving against one another’s effortlessly, like they were meant to be doing this always. It was an innocent make-out session between two friends who loved each other very, very much; and were finally able to act on it.

Alex moaned softly, stealing a few more kisses from Miles before he rested his head back on the pillows, covering his face with his arm. 

Miles laughed boisterously, prodding at him until he looked at him again, “What’s wrong, Al?”

“I just… I dunno… I like it too much,” He admitted, flush creeping up his cheeks and making his eyes look sparkly in the dim light of the room.

“Me too,” Miles agreed, “but, this is it.”

Alex nodded.

“It’s not fair to keep this goin’ after tonight, even if it’s just once in awhile, messin’ around-like.” It felt good saying it aloud, like it was more believable this way.

“So weh should just get it out of our systems tonight, then… is what yeh’re sayin’?” Alex looked up at him hopefully, not quite ready to let go just yet. 

“Just tonight,” Miles agreed and made like he was going to kiss him again when they heard the bathroom door open quietly.

They both turned their attention to Lou, standing in the doorway, backlit by the glow of the bathroom light. She took note of the position they were in, Miles practically lying on top of Alex, Alex lying innocently below him. They’d been kissing, she could tell. 

She didn’t mind.

“Hey… I, well, _we_ have one more thing for you, Miles,” Lou grinned, feeling a bit sorry for interrupting their moment.

Alex suddenly remembered, too. “Oh yeah! Weh do!” He sat up, “Want meh to come ‘elp yeh, love?”

She shook her head, “No, no, I got it… be right back!” She practically bounded out the door, her naked butt swaying as she exited the room.

They both laughed, and Alex slid off the bed, stretching for a minute, his body feeling incredibly sore. And drained. 

“Fuck… yehr comforter. Miles, it’s wrecked,” Alex noted the messiness from all the flipping around they had Lou doing. 

Miles laughed.

“It’s not that serious… gives meh an excuse to get another that’s equally as gaudy. Maybeh I’ll go for a white tiger theme next.” 

When he stood up, Alex took the opportunity to yank the comforter clean off the bed and toss it aside. He picked up the stray pillows and rearranged them for later. Miles went to the French doors at the opposite side of the room and threw them open; letting a warm breeze drift into the room.

Alex sat back on the bed, waiting on Lou. She rounded the corner a moment later, a small, three-person sized cake in her hands, along with a handful of spoons. There was a single candle on top, and Alex reached over to rummage through Miles’ bedside drawer for a lighter.

Miles turned back around and burst out laughing the second he saw it, “Aw, come on now!” He exclaimed and they grinned, lighting the candle before erupting into a silly, high-spirited rendition of _Happy Birthday_. Alex intentionally sang off key so that Lou didn’t sound so horrible.

It was perfect.

Miles blew out the candle, and they lounged on the bed, all three of them taking turns scooping out heaping spoonfuls of homemade Dulce de Leche cake; Miles’ favorite.

When Lou had had her fill, she sat back on her knees, and pulled the pins from her hair to relieve some of the pressure against her skull. Her hair was done so well though, that not a single bit of it moved, even with the pins gone and she laughed at that.

“Yeh realeh looked beautiful tonight Lou, all this was…” Miles gestured his spoon in the air, unable to find the words.

“Eye-opening…” Alex muttered, a smirk on his lips. “Long-awaited. Mind-blowing. Fucking _intense_.”

“I’ll second that,” Lou chimed in, her eyebrows raised as she shuffled her little pins into a small pile on the bed.

“It was an… erm… it was a _good_ day,” Miles laughed, “I wasn’t expectin’ any of it, and it was way more than I could’ve ever dreamed I s’pose.”

The three of them were silent for a few minutes, reflecting on the last few hours. And now it was over. And now here they were.

Miles glanced at the clock and yawned, which triggered the other two to do the same.

“Damn I didn’t realize I was so exhausted.” Lou said through another yawn, gathering up their spoons and the half-melted cake.

“I think I’m gonna ‘ave a smoke before weh call it a night,” Miles announced, sliding off the bed. “Al?”

Alex nodded, and followed him out the French doors to the back patio. Lou gathered up the dishes and deposited them in the kitchen before making her way back through the house into the bedroom for the night. She shut the door behind her and peered out the doors to see the two of them standing there, naked as the day they were born just chatting quietly over cigarettes. 

Like it was any other day.

She giggled like a schoolgirl at their nakedness as if she hadn’t just been properly fucked by the pair of them. Moving quietly to the bed, she pulled the covers back and climbed in, her body already starting to ache from the necessary roughness of the evening. She selfishly situated herself right in the center; wanting to end her night as the middle of a very delicious sandwich.

When they came back inside, Alex took one look at her in the big bed, all nestled under the covers and burst out laughing. Miles laughed, too, seeing her, and shut the doors behind him before following Alex back to the bed. 

Lou just grinned sleepily at them, her eyelids already feeling heavy. Alex climbed in next to her on her left and Miles on her right. She kissed Alex before turning her back to him so he could cuddle behind her. Alex was pressed up against her in no time, his arm already wound tightly around her. She knew that Miles slept on his back, so she made him come closer and draped her leg over his. 

Miles smiled and kissed her gently, “I said it before, but yeh’re perfect Louella, darling… both of yous are. Al… yeh know yeh’re beautiful, I tell yeh all the time.”

Alex laughed a little, his face already buried against Lou, ready for sleep to come, “Yeh’re bloody perfect, too, Miles-fucking-Kane.”

She laughed and then sighed happily, snuggled between her two favorite men. 

//

Lou woke up to the hushed whispers of Alex and Miles, silently laughing and talking over her head as she’d slept.

“Oh… did weh wake yeh, darlin’?” Miles whispered to her after she blinked her eyes open into the bright room.

“Mmm… no,” She responded sleepily, cuddling further into the blankets. “How long have you guys been up?”

Alex brushed some hair from her forehead, “Not too long, love. Morning,” He kissed her nose and she scrunched it up in response.

“Did I miss anything? Did you guys give each other a good morning kiss?” Her eyes, although still hooded from sleep, twinkled with mischief.

Miles laughed, “No, weh did not.”

“And even if weh wanted to, weh couldn’t; not with you bein’ in between us,” Alex teased and gave her a pinch beneath the covers.

She laughed and squirmed away from him and closer to Miles who held her against him. 

“Oh, I see ‘ow it is now,” Alex pretended to look wounded as Lou snuggled closer to Miles. A younger, less mature Alex would’ve felt threatened by the way his best friend was wound around his wife; but he was confident now, after last night, that as charming as Miles was, Lou would never choose Miles over himself. Their bond was too strong. Perhaps even stronger now after what they’d just been through.

Miles held Lou tight against him, his beard brushing against her face. She was warm and soft and with her makeup smudged around her eyes and her hair all messy from sleep, she looked much younger than she had the night before. 

“Mmm, _scruff_ …” Lou sighed, rubbing her cheek against Miles’, and Alex scoffed at that. Most likely because he was physically incapable of growing anything on his face aside from a slight dusting of a shadow. “He’s jealous, Miles,” Lou murmured and the two of them chuckled.

“Well, he ‘as a bigger dick than I do, so I guess weh’re even,” Miles laughed in his thick accent.

Lou burst into hysterics at that, “Fucking men, comparing their worth by the size of their penises.”

“‘ey, I’m not comparin’ meself…” Alex drawled, his voice sluggish with sleep.

“Of course yeh’re not, because yehr dick is bigger,” Miles retorted chuckling.

Alex tried to be modest about it, but he was kind of right, “Alreyt, alreyt… I may beh bigger, but I ‘aven’t got yehr moves, mate.”

“ _My_ moves?” Miles grinned over her head at Alex.

Lou lay there, smiling happily between the two of them. Neither of them were wrong, and she loved to hear them recap the previous night’s events. 

“I think yeh know what I’m talkin’ about… look ‘ow loud yeh got Louella to scream yehr name, for fuck’s sake.”

Alex was right; Miles had moves. _Good_ ones. But Alex was her perfect match, there was no doubt about it. They really had no right to compare themselves because they were both equally as good. 

“I don’t know why you’re doing this… last night was amazing and you’re both equally talented _and_ well-equipped,” Lou smirked, glancing between the two of them, “I know it was _your_ birthday present Miles, but I feel like _I_ was the real winner here.” 

And as if they were on some synchronized cue; they both kissed her on their respective cheek, and buried their faces in her neck as they cuddled up close to her. She laughed and let them love her a little bit in Miles’ big, cozy bed. If she had it her way today, she wouldn’t even bother leaving the bed; except for snacks or something. She had a sneaking suspicion though, that if they stayed here any longer, they’d never leave; and then one thing would lead to another, and they’d be fooling around again. As it was, their hands had minds of their own and were now currently roaming across the warm expanse of her body under the blankets. 

“ _Guys_ …” Lou singsonged, waiting to see if they’d cease their morning exploration.

She felt Alex smile against her neck, as if to say, _‘yeah weh ‘eard yeh, but weh don’t give a shit’_ , while his fingertips danced along her hipbone. Miles stopped his hand on her waist, but he remained just as close as he was before. 

“I thought this was a one time only thing…” She asked the pair of them; and _that_ stopped them abruptly. Truth was, no one had really ever said it was a one time only thing, it was just sort of _assumed_ by all of them that it was a gift for Miles and that was that.

“Yeh’re right, love,” Alex said softly, sitting up a bit.

Miles followed suit, “Yes, yes…” 

She felt bad for breaking them out of their little Milex bubble, but someone had to call the shots. 

“Fuck… it were fun though…” Alex grinned, scratching at his messy hair; the hardened gel creating weird shapes and angles. 

Lou nodded in agreement and Miles let one of his peels of laughter rip. The three of them laughed, trying to figure out who was going to be the first to get up and end this little adventure. The trouble was, no one really wanted it to be over. But what were they going to do? Live out their lives as a threesome all day, every day? Was Miles going to renew their vows with them and they’d live like some bizarre sixties commune?

No, it wasn’t possible. It would end up being too much of a good thing and if they let it carry on, it would eventually implode. Someone would feel left out if they continued fooling around, and then feelings would be hurt.

Lou looked to Alex, trying to see if he could read her mind. She wanted to know if he needed a moment alone with Miles before it was really over. 

Alex knew by the look in her eyes what she was asking him, and nodded his head. He gave her a little peck on the lips and she smiled softly at him.

“Birthday Boy…” Lou sang happily, directing her attention to Miles, “It was… really, really fun.” 

They grinned at each other and she told him she’d say good bye to him when they left. Crawling off the end of the bed, she looked back once over her shoulder before heading to the living room where the bag with her change of clothes was stored. 

“Alex…” Miles began when she was gone, but Alex cut him off.

“Miles… I’ve been wantin’ this for… fuck it… a _long_ fucking time,” Alex chuckled a little, thinking back to the early days when they’d first started writing together. There was a reason Alex always suggested Miles come on tour with them as opening act after their first album; he genuinely loved having him around, and he didn’t know how to be without him. “And honestly… yeh didn’t disappoint.”

Miles laughed a little, knowing exactly what Alex was trying to say, because he felt the same way. “I am glad weh did this, mate… finally got it out of our systems,” The two of them nodded in agreement. “It’s been kinda like, buildin’ up inside of us for a long time, I think… and the last tour certainly didn’t help…”

It’d been three years since their second album dropped and they’d gone on tour to promote it. The fans and the critics wanted more Milex moments, more of the bromance, and they were all too happy to oblige. It created an onslaught of viral Instagram videos and gifs and memes, and they’d had a blast being over-the-top flamboyant and silly. But it had also stirred up some more intimate thoughts between the two of them, and they’d been stewing on that for the past three years.

“It’s been torture since then, mate…” Alex confessed and they laughed softly.

“I know it ‘as… but yeh’ve got a fuckin’ lovely, beautiful wife, and she loves yeh more than anythin’ and that’s a good thing.”

Alex didn’t need reassurance from Miles that Lou loved him; there was no denying how crazy they were about each other.

“I’m madly in love with Lou, and nothing will ever change that. But I love you, too, Miles.” Alex was full of confessions this morning. “It took me a long time to come to terms with it being anythin’ more than friendship; but I think this was a good thing. And I know this is it and all… but can I kiss yeh one last time before it’s realeh over?”

Miles was sure his heart was going to explode right there in his chest, because he’d wanted it, too, but he didn’t know if Alex would feel the same way. He nodded his head though, and let Alex take the lead. 

Alex probably needed it more than he did.

When he leaned in towards him, Miles pretended to back away, teasing him as payback for all those other “almost kiss” moments. Alex made a face at him, sliding closer, almost on his knees so he could grab at him. “Just… let me…” Alex murmured, reaching for his arm to pull him close. Miles gave in with a chuckle, and Alex studied Miles’ lips for a second before tilting his head and closing his eyes to press their lips together.

This kiss was unlike the others; it was gentler, softer, like a long good bye. Miles let Alex kiss away, moving his mouth against his lips slowly, making sure to taste him one last time. He could feel Alex’s warm hands on his skin before he slid his arms around his neck. 

Hugging each other was like second nature.

When Alex had had his fill and was as satisfied as he could possibly be, he reluctantly pulled away. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He loved Louella more than anything, but this was just something he had to do.

“Alreyt… enough now,” He nodded and Miles hugged him once more, burying his fingers in his hair. He messed it up a little before he let Alex escape from the bed.

//

“Miles Kane…” Lou smiled at him in the foyer, her small bag containing last night’s clothes at her feet. 

“C’mere my little pussycat,” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in one of the best hugs he’d ever given; and he was pretty fantastic at them. He gave her one last innocent kiss on the lips, “Thank yeh, love… for everythin’.”

“You made all my dreams come true,” She whispered in his ear before pulling away, “So thank _you,_ ” She gushed, squeezing him tight, and he kissed the top of her head before letting her go. 

Louella stood beside Alex, and he wrapped his arm around her, tucking her against him. He smiled softly at her, knowing full well that this was a particularly difficult goodbye considering all they’d been through in the last few hours. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they both turned their attention to the Birthday Boy. 

Even though they’d planned the entire night out ahead of time; they had failed to prepare themselves for what happened the morning after. There was a heavy silence that fell on the three of them, and Alex realized that _this_ was what Lou was talking about when she said everything would change; but it _was_ for the best. They were probably going to look back on last night years from now and have a laugh; happy to have once had this moment.

But right now, the emotions were still fresh like open wounds, and someone had to break the silence so they weren’t standing here thinking about what they’d done. 

“We’ll see yeh tomorrow then, yeah?” Alex asked him, inquiring about the _real_ birthday party for Miles; the one with a lot more clothes and a lot less fucking.

“Yeh know it. Fuckin’ thirty-three. _Christ_ …” He scratched at his beard and held the door open for them. “Get out of ‘ere you two; go eat some breakfast or sumthin’…”

“You sure you don’t wanna join us?” Lou asked him, just double-checking after the first time she’d offered.

Miles shook his head, laughing, “I’m actually goin’ to go back to bed, I think. You lot wore meh out.”

Alex raised his eyebrows knowingly and they shared a furtive glance. 

“Mmm… well then, I could really go for some of your pancakes, Turner…” Lou grinned cheekily at Alex and bit his shoulder. 

Alex laughed, “Alreyt, love,” and slapped her ass as she skipped out before him laughing boisterously, like a completely different woman than she had been last night.

Miles looked at Alex, and he nodded his head in the direction of their cars, “Get out of ‘ere, mate…”

After staring at him for entirely too long, Alex nodded, comprehending the fact that it was time to go back to the way they were before. He sauntered down the steps looking cooler than he really should have considering he hadn’t thought to bring a change of clothes with him. “Good _bye_ my darling!” Alex cried loudly, flinging his arm out to the side flamboyantly, his suit jacket swung over his shoulder. He strutted across the lawn with all the bravado from last night.

“You’re ruining the moment, Turner!” Louella exclaimed, pausing on the sidewalk, watching her husband make a show of himself. Alex laughed, breaking character. He jogged to catch up with her, sliding his arm around her back as they headed to their cars.

Miles shook his head, chuckling as the door clicked shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
